


Loki's Twin, Tony's Sister

by Nalla_Diana



Series: Iron Frost Panther [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalla_Diana/pseuds/Nalla_Diana
Summary: What if Loki had a twin sister? But she wasn't raised on Asgard, or in Jotinhiem. So where was this little girl raised in the nine realms? Let's try Midgard, Earth, and who gets to say that they raised the God of Mischief's sister? Well, it wasn't SHIELD. No, this little girl was found by Howard and Maria Stark.





	1. Prologue

“What else have you kept from me?” Loki, God of Mischief, and Lies ground out at his so-called Father.  
“Loki, nothing -” Odin, God of all, ruler of Asgard starts, only to be cut off by Loki.  
“Do. Not. Lie. To. ME!” The outraged God yells at the Allfather, who looked like he was about to have a heart attack.  
“Sister.” Odin bites out.  
“Sister?” Loki asks considerably calmer tone, now that he was right in the end.  
“You have a twin sister,” Odin says before he sags on the gold steps of the weapons vault of Asgard.  
“Guard! Guards please!” Loki calls out, and stands back, contemplating. “A sister.” He breaths gently.


	2. I Win

In the middle of practically nowhere Miami, Florida, a front door opens revealing a 5’9 black haired beauty, in cut off booty short jeans, and a black tube tank top, her bright greens eyes flint around the living room.  
“Miss Stark?” A ginger woman in a business suit asks the 34 year old girl standing in the doorway.  
“Miss Potts!” The girl rushes forward taking the business woman by the arms and places a kiss on each of her cheeks. “Now where is my jerk brother?” A smirk takes over the red lips of the younger girl as she looks at her brother’s P.A, Pepper Potts (Personal Assistant), who rolls her eyes and smiles back at the girl.  
“His lab where else?”  
“Oh I don’t know, with the last walking STD he’s brought in.” She says, he face scrunching up in disgust, while her voice getting a slight english accent as her anger rises, causing Miss Potts to laugh.  
“Oh trust me, I took the trash out quickly, especially after the last time you came back and one of them started yelling at you. Tony learnt from that little adventure.” The ginger laughed and smiled at the smirking Stark girl.  
“Ha, yeah….Anyways I’m going to bug my brother now, that he’s back after three month.” The girl turned to lean, and waved to Pepper over her shoulder, leaving the ginger woman laughing. The girl descended the stairs and to the glass sound proof lab/garage, her brother was working in. The girl stopped at the door and touch screen part of the glass holding the keypad. Putting her number into the system the door buzzed open and automatically turns down the rock music her brother was blaring.  
“Hey! Do not turn my music off Ms. Potts.” A black hair man yells out from behind the red and gold project.  
“I guess it’s a bloody good thing I am not Pepper, then huh, my dear big brother? The same big brother that has been missing for three months and doesn’t even THINK to contact his little sister, who has been in England when all of this happened, and was forbidden to return home because they maybe after me as well, so big brother, how do you feel?” As she talks she slowly stalks her way to her brother, who had come out of behind his project, noticingly gulping, and slowly leaned on the project as she got in his face, at the end she smiles sweetly, her eyes closed, but her hands, which were behind her back, clenched in a deadly grip, ready to hit him.  
“Ah! Well, you see-” He starts only to stop quickly as one of her hands fly up and she points at him, her smile gone, and her green eyes cold, hard, and practically venomous.  
“DO. YOU. HAVE. ANY. IDEA. HOW. WORRIED. I’VE. BEEN ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!!!!” She yells at him loudly poking him in the chest, just over his heart, and mere centimeters away from the glowing arc reactor under his shirt. She brings her hand back, open palm and Tony flinches thinking she’s gonna hit him. She stares up at her brother two seconds before collapsing into his chest sobbing, his arms wrap around her almost instantly, he looks about trying to find some type of inspiration to make her stop, he almost prefered her slapping him.  
“Rachel, I’m fine, I’m alive. I’m so sorry little sister. Please stop crying, Stark’s don’t cry, remember? Come on Marie-” The crying girl, Rachel looks up, a water glare in her green eyes.  
“Don’t call me Marie.” She growls out, Tony smiles down at his baby sister and wipes away her tears.  
“I’m O.K Princess, I swear.” He whispers gruffly, hating when his sister cries, she smiles at the nickname, and holds her brother’s shirt tighter, like he was going to disappear right then and there.  
“I never thought I would miss you calling me that. Three months Tony, you’d been gone and left me, like Mum and Dad.” She muttered, her accent stronger now as she lays her cheek on the arc reactor, she knew about it, so she didn’t asked as it buzzed lightly. Tony flinches a little at the mention of their parents, he rarely talked about them, but the two siblings missed them. Tony squeezes his sister a little bit tighter, his eyes closing automatically, and he rests his cheek on the top of her head.  
“I’d never leave you Tonie, you know that. You need me too much.” Tony cracks a smile when the girl scoffs. Her name, Rachel Marie Antoinette Stark, younger sibling to Anthony Edward Stark, the famous kids to the equally famous Howard Stark. When Howard and Maria Stark died, Tony was about 21, Rachel almost 10. Tony took over raising the adolescent Rachel, giving the two siblings quite a close relationship, they were all the other had.  
“You’d better not Anthony, or I’ll bring you back and lock you up in a room and not let you out, and I’ll change Jarvis.” Rachel smirks and leans back to see her brother’s stricken face. Tony’s face morphs into a smirk as he kisses her forehead.  
“Never Princess, never.” Rachel smiles at the pet name, the only reason he called her that is because, technically she is the princess of Stark Industries, and named after the famous Queen of France, during the revolution.  
“Promise?” The 34 year old looks up at her big brother, sort of mainly up through her eyelashes, giving Tony the same looks she used when she was younger to get whatever it was that she wanted, knowing it would still work.  
“On your blue eyes.” Tony smiles and flicks her in the nose lightly, like he did when she was ten. Rachel’s face lights up, it was a joke between the two, Howard once accidently got the colors wrong while the two were behind him and he wasn’t really paying attention. Now though, Rachel knew it was stronger than a joke between them, it was an actual promise, one that neither one of them had ever broken.  
“So what are you working on?” Rachel asks Tony as he turns his back and starts to work on it again. She looked at the suit of red and gold, inspecting it, and making calculations in her head on what could be made better, for her own at least.  
“Nothing.” Tony deadpans, hoping, futilely, that she’d drop it.  
“Fine, I’ll go sit at the desk then.” She moves to the right of Tony, and towards her desk.  
“NO!” Tony shouts looking at the smirking girl, who had just barely sat down.  
“Well, it looks likes you have two choices here, tell me, or I hack Jarvis.” Tony grits his teeth, his sister was just as smart as him, if not smarter, in some regions.  
“Fine.” He sighs and waves her over, she quickly gets up and literally skips to his side. “I’m working on getting rid of Stark Industries weapons, with this. It’s a suit I’ve made once while I was captured, I am going to recreate it, make it better, and use it to right wrongs.” Tony gestures to the suit.  
“What’s with the colors?” Rachel asks raising a brow.  
“Hod rod colors.” Tony smirks, Rachel nods and walks around it. By her own calculations, and modifications, she and Tony could make another suit, one specifically for her, by the end of the night.  
“I like the design, what’s it run on?” She asks coming to a stop next to Tony, looking at the whole in the middle of the chest.  
“This.” Tony taps the arc reactor on his chest, Rachel again nods, looking at Tony then the suit.  
“I want it.”


	3. Iron Siblings

“No” Tony once again deadpans his little sister’s request.  
“Well it looks like we are at an impasse. Actually, instead, you have two choices here too.” Rachel smiles, looking up, the couple of inches between Tony’s height of 6ft, and her’s of 5’9.  
“Oh?” Tony raises a brow, a questioning glance at the girl.  
“Yep!” She pops the ‘p’, “You can either help me build it, or I hack Jarvis and build it myself.” Her smiles quickly vanishes, and is replaced with a stoney look of determination, one that reached the depths of her eyes, a look Tony knew well.  
“This is like the fighting we did over school all over again!” Tony groans as Rachel smiles widely, knowing with that sentence Tony gave in. Tony managed to graduate college at the age of 17, a few years later Rachel, at the same college and classes, graduated at 16, but that was just the first school, after that Rachel was able to complete four more years of schools from two different schools in a matter of 2 years, before she went overseas and started extra colleges there. Rachel loves to learn, it’s her favorite pass time, she’s not a player like Tony, but she does go through books like Tony goes through women. She’s gone to colleges for everything imaginable art, mechanics, medical, science, law, etc. etc.  
“Oh and I get a say in the design, I don’t want it clunky like yours.” Rachel puffs out her chest proudly.  
“Fine, Jarvis let’s get started on one for Chele.” Tony sighs to the A.I. (Artificial Intelligence) butler, he literally runs the whole of the house, and much more for Tony and Rachel. Rachel’s phone even has Jarvis programed into it, something of her invention, and that Tony uses quite often.  
“Yes Mr. Stark, and hello again Miss Rachel, you look quite better now that you’ve seen Mr. Stark.” The automatic, british accented voice of Jarvis sounds all around the room. Rachel blushes brightly as Tony raises a brow at her.  
“Jarvis!” She says hotly.  
“I’m sorry miss, was I not suppose to say anything about it?” Jarvis retors.  
“NO! You most certainly weren’t!” She continues pouting and blushing as Tony laughs.  
~~*Time Skip 3 Months*~~  
“Rachel to your right.” A slightly robotic voice sounds out. A small growl echoes over the quiet land and entercom of the suit, followed by a light, yet pissed female voice.  
“Yes Tony, I’m not blind.” All of a sudden screams of men were heard, then silence.  
“Come on, let's get out of here.” Tony says to his little sister who was checking on a couple of civilians.  
“Kay.” The girl bounds over, next to her brother, her footsteps swift and quiet on the dirt of whatever town they were in, in the middle east. Standing next to her brother, the pair’s rocket boosters activate and the two take off from the ground. Tony gaining altitude a bit more quickly than Rachel, quickly changed how his body was before shooting off into the sky, a blur of red and gold, with a dark blue and black blur following him.  
“How can you move like that?” Tony asks his sister to break the quiet that had taken over the two af they flew.  
“Well you know my suit is a lot thinner than yours, and less clunky, as well as tailored exactly to my body. Plus a lot less weapons than yours, and all the lessons I took on how to fight, and dance.” Rachel said proudly. It’s true, Rachel’s suit, which was blue and black, was remarkably thinner than Tony’s, but she didn’t have exactly all the gadgets that Tony had. In Rachel’s suit was knifes, of all kinds, the inside of her arms held compartments that had marble sized grenades (her own invention), her mask, which looked like a panther’s head (ears and all) held surround video, and the ears laid down to reveal small, yet powerful, guns. The top of her arms held 4 blades made of single-crystal titanium, like some of Tony’s suit, her feet held both springs and boosters to help her jump about and land hard kicks, she also has a tail that is basically an electrical whip, powered by the arc reactor in the middle of the suits chest, Tony insisted putting the reactor in the front, he made it so she could use it as a weapon as well, sending out a beam, much like his own suit. The initial build for the suits, are the metals, single-crystal titanium, and nickel-titanium, or nitinol. Tony’s phone ringing in both their ears cut the conversation short.  
“Rhodey!” Tony exclaims, but Rachel quickly loses interest as two fighter jets suddenly appear behind the two.  
“Uh Ton…..” Rachel calls out to her brother.  
“Hold on Rhodey.” Tony tell his friend and turns to look at Rachel and nods. Rachel, catching her brother’s movements, nods back and the two quickly start trying to out maneuver the jets.   
~~*Time skip 40 minutes*~~ (I got lazy and we know what happens here)  
“I can not believe you two!” Rhodey hollers at the Stark siblings. “Do you realize how much trouble you could have gotten in? How much trouble I could have gotten in!” Rachel flinches at his yelling and tries to hide behind Tony, it was something she did when she got really shy after their parents died. Besides glaring at Rhodey, Tony hadn’t moved. Rhodey sighs and sits in a chair and looks at Pepper, who was working as this was a normal occurrence in the Stark house.  
“How can you put up with them?” He asks the quiet assistant.  
“Chele isn’t that bad, as long as she isn’t competing with Mr. Stark over something, which is exactly what all this is about, kind of. As for Mr. Stark…..I have no idea how I’m sane.” Pepper says without missing a beat. Rachel huffs, she’s competitive, but not so much that she’d risk her neck with Tony to prove herself, and she mentions this, all three of the older people turn to her quickly and answers all at the same time.  
“Yes you would.” Rachel stares at them with her mouth open.  
“I feel highly insulted by that.” She sticks her nose up in the air, her British accent coming out, and huffs. Tony wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her into his side, before falling onto the couch pulling her down with him, practically on top of him.  
“I know Pepper will get me back later for saying this, but Tonie in this cat suit, you look kinda hot. And from a brother’s standpoint, you are no longer allowed to wear it.” Tony says looking over his younger sister, who scoffs at him.  
“I think not metal man. I am an adult I can wear what I want when I want.”  
“And I’m not going to do anything do anything to you Mr. Stark, that is all Chele’s job, mine is to make sure she doesn’t kill the CEO of Stark Industries and leaves your face alone for the press.” Pepper cuts Rachel a look, who smiles at the assistant.  
“Hurt my dear brother’s face? Never!” Rhodey rolls his eyes at Rachel’s acting.  
“And why is my sister ‘Chele’ and I’m ‘Mr. Stark’?” Tony asks Pepper who smirks at him pleasantly.  
“You are my boss, she is not. She remembers my birthday, you do not. She is my friend, you are not, plain and simple.” Pepper says as Rachel rolls her eyes at her brother’s forgetfulness. For a genius he’s pretty stupid.  
“Speaking of your birthday, are we going to China this year?” Rachel asks Pepper, tilting her head to the left a little, Tony looks between the two girls.  
“Hold on! Are you telling me the times that you’ve ever asked off, are the times Rachel carts you away to God knows where, to spend money?” Rachel smirks at her brother mischievously.  
“Oh brother, there are things I do that you have no idea about. And don’t worry it’s not ALWAYS your money being spent. I use some of my own sometimes too.” Tony stares at his sister incredulously, who smiles back at him innocently while Pepper bites her lip to keep from laughing.  
“Anyways, do you know what the media has been calling you two?” Rhodey asks gathering all the attention. Rachel shakes her head to answer his question. “The Iron Siblings.” Rhodey looks at Tony then at Rachel, as the two trade looks and identical smirks appear on their faces.  
“Iron….” Tony starts.  
“Siblings.” Rachel finishes and leans into her brother’s side.  
“I like it!” The two say together. At that moment in time the only difference between the two was the eye color, everything, from the attitude to the smirks were on point.


	4. Obadiah's Appearance

“I’m going to shower!” Rachel says getting up quickly and jumping away from Tony, as the doorbell rings, making her stop short.  
“I’ll get it.” Tony says getting up himself from the couch walking over to the door, opening it revealing someone he hadn’t expected to see at the Stark house.  
“Ah! Tony, just the man I wanted to see.” The deep rumbling voice sounds out gathering the attention of the other three in the living room. Rachel immediately knowing who it is and runs towards Tony and the door as he lets in the visitor.  
“Uncle!” Rachel launches herself at the old man in the suit, the man had worked with their father, and was a close friend of the family.  
“Ah, my dear niece, I’m so glad you finally returned.” He smirks catching the girl without even stepping back, Rachel smiles up at Obadiah Stane.  
“Why are you here Obadiah?” Tony asks rolling his eyes at the antics of his sister.  
“To talk to you about this whole, stopping weapons production, and to see if Rachel finally came home to see you.” He replies without skipping a beat, barely looking at Tony as he messes up Rachel’s already dirty and messy hair.  
“Uncle, I agree with Tony, I don’t think we should produce weapons anymore.” Rachel says looking up at Obadiah, who looks stricken.  
“Ah, I see. It seems the two of you have talked it over then?” Obadiah looks from Tony to Rachel, the two nodding at him, “I see, well then, my business is done here.” He steps away from Rachel and back out the door into the Florida weather.  
“Uncle?” Rachel takes a step after him slightly confused about his sudden mood change, Tony places a hand on her shoulder, keeping her in the house.  
“I’m sorry Rachel, I have things to do.” Obadiah says sternly, not even looking at the Stark siblings as he walks away. “I’ll catch you two later.” He waves over his shoulder as he gets into his black shiny car and practically speeds away from the mansion, leaving a very hurt and confused Rachel, and slightly sceptical Tony.  
“Go take your shower Princess, Rhodey will be leaving soon, and you need to plan your get-away with Pepper remember?” Tony says looking at his sister, taking her mind off of the rudeness they had just encountered with the only living true connection to their father.  
“Y-yeah, I’ll go take that shower now.” Rachel shakes her head and smiles at Tony, kissing his cheek she takes off upstairs, but not before stopping and looking at Rhodey.  
“Bye Rhodey! Come back sometime soon ok?” She says looking quite seriously at him.  
“Yeah, yeah. I’ll try.” Rhodey says smirking at the girl and giving her a small wave, just before she turns around and races upstairs, taking two at a time. After she was upstairs Tony enters the living room again, Pepper and Rhodey looking at him.  
“He got really cold, really fast.” Tony says walking over to the couch and dropping on it next to Rhodey.  
“It was weird, he usually is so happy to see Rachel. Looks at her like his own doesn’t he?” Pepper says looking up at Tony, then down at her tablet going over the schedule for Tony for the next week or so.  
“Mm.” Was all the reply she got back from Tony, as Rhodey looks at the door.  
“Tony’s right though, I’ve gotta go.” Rhodey says getting up clapping Tony on the shoulder, and nodding to Pepper.  
“Alright man, talk to you later.” Tony says still deep in thought.  
“Have a nice day Rhodey, Rachel’s right, don’t be a stranger.” Pepper says smiling at the man as he leaves. Pepper looks at Tony, who is still in thought.  
“Pepper, I want you to extend your trip to China, do something to get her mind off of it ok?” Tony says suddenly looking at the assistant.  
“Extend it? Mr. Stark is that really a smart idea? How will you function without me?” Pepper asks, quite seriously, even though Tony takes the last part as a joke.  
“Yes Pepper, extend it. I’ll be fine without you for a week or so. Besides, it’s not everyday that you get shunned by someone you think of as family.” He says obviously referring to how Obadiah acted to Rachel. Pepper sighs and nods.  
“Alright, I’ll set timers, and alarms on Jarvis for the conferences you’ll have while we’re gone. Plus a little extra work for Rachel and the England branch. On top of it all-”  
“Pepper! It’ll be ok, just set up Jarvis, I’ll even ask Rhodey to help me while you two are gone.” Tony says cutting Pepper off in her rambling.  
“You think something bad is going to happen don’t you.” Pepper says looking at Tony closely. Tony looks at her sharply before sighing and nodding.  
“Yeah, I do. And I don’t want her around it. Should I truly need you, I’ll call, but you have to keep her in China, or Japan, or wherever she wants to go, but she can’t come back here for a little bit.” Pepper nods at Tony, who nods back and stands. “I believe I need to shower too, before I go back to fix up the suits a little.”  
“Have fun, and remember, Rachel doesn’t want you screwing with hers.” Pepper says looking back down at her tablet, switching things around and finalizing things for the week long trip that Rachel and her are going to take.


	5. Trip to China (sorta)

(A couple weeks later Pepper and Rachel in China)  
“Ohh! Pepper, let’s get you a proper Chinese dress! I’m sure Tony will love it.” Rachel looks at her friend, who was looking at her like she had lost her mind while blushing.  
“What are you talking about Chele? And why would I ever get one of those tight fitting dresses and wear it around Tony of all people!?” Pepper says hotly to her laughing friend.  
“Oh, so you DON’T like my brother?” Rachel says cocking one eyebrow at her.  
“Of course I don’t! He’s my employer and your brother.” Pepper says with a firm nod of her head.  
“Mmm, why don’t I believe you?” Rachel says smirking at Pepper crossing her arms over her chest.  
“I don’t know, but I must say, I don’t like Tony Stark.”  
“My dear friend, you doth protest too much!” Rachel smiles at Pepper as the woman scoffs at her.  
“Rachel, I believe you may be looking too far into it.” Pepper states as Rachel’s face become the picture of shock.  
“I read to much into it?!”  
“YES!” Pepper shouts, bringing all the attention on them from the bistro they were in, both girls blush and duck their heads.

((With Tony))  
“So you betrayed me! Rachel!” Tony says hotly at Obadiah, who laughs.  
“Hard to betray people who you’ve never been loyal to, Tony. Truly, the only reason I’ve stuck around is the money, only reason you have the company is that I didn’t feel like taking it from you!” Obadiah charges at Tony, as Tony turns to Rhodey.  
“NOW!” He shouts off to him.  
“Get off the building, Tony!” Rhodey says, hesitating to turn on the giant arc reactor.  
“Just turn it on!” Tony screams at the man, who does it quickly. In a few minutes, the arc reactor is shut down and Tony looks at the man who was family to him and Rachel.  
“Tony?” Rhodey calls out.  
“Yeah, I’m good, but he’s dead.” Tony sighs, looking at the dead body.

((With Rachel and Pepper))  
“Oh come on Pepper please?!” Rachel begs of her friend.  
“No I will NOT show you, you’ll insist I buy it!” Pepper’s voice sounds from the dressing room.  
“Duh! That’s the whole point. Come on please, if you REALLY don’t like it I won’t buy it for you. I promise.” Rachel says standing impatiently to Pepper.  
“Really?” The woman asks skeptically.  
“Yes, I absolutely promise.” Rachel bit her lip, if Pepper didn’t like it SHE wouldn’t buy it, Tony on the other hand would. Rachel smiles at Pepper steps out, trying to hide the look she knew her eyes got when she planned on doing something mischievous.  
“OH Pepper! You look amazing!” Rachel gushed, her eyes almost popping out of her head. Pepper was wearing a long purple, with gold trimming and gold floral design, Chinese dress. It was fitted and showed off all of Pepper’s hidden curves, before flaring out a little at the knee.  
“Oh, you HAVE to let me get it for you!” Rachel says talking up to the woman, who was as red as her hair.  
“I-I don’t know Chele. I’m not sure I like it.” Pepper said turning to the mirror and not paying attention to Rachel, who turned to an attendant and nodding pointing at the dress.  
“You look gorgeous! Please tell me I can buy it for you, please?!” Rachel begged she let her eyes go all wide and puppy dog like in the mirror for Pepper. Pepper smiled and shook her head.  
“I just don’t know Chele, where would I wear it to? Why do I have a need for it?” Pepper said rubbing her hands down the sides of the silky dress.  
“Oh come on Pep, you know there is a business ball coming up, you can wear it then.” Rachel rolls her eyes as the attendant comes back over, but before she could open her mouth, Rachel passes her Tony’s credit card from behind her back, looking to the side and at the woman that was helping them, Rachel winked and made a shooing motion with her hands. The attendant smiled and nodded silently before leaving quickly.  
“I-I’m not getting it. Besides the ball, there is no reason for it.” Pepper said turning quickly to look at Rachel, who pouted, crossed her arms and looked downcast. “Remember Chele you promised not to get it for me.” Pepper threatens and walks back into the changing area, but not before making sure Rachel nodding. As soon as the curtain was drawn Chele quickly went over to the cashier.  
“Rúguǒ nǐ xiǎng kuāng qǐlái dì nà jiàn yīfú, bìng zài fóluólǐdá zhōu mài'āmì fāsòng gěi sī tǎ kè gōngsī. Dàn bùyào gàosù wǒ de tóngbàn, qǐng.” Chele tells the lady at the counter quickly, who would also be their attendant. The woman nodded and passed a paper over so she could write down the address. “Fēicháng gǎnxiè.” Chele bowed a little to the woman as she did the same back, then quickly moved over to the dressing rooms waiting for Pepper, card back in hand.  
“You almost ready Pep? We have tonight then we go back in the morning.” Rachel called out the woman as she walked out.  
“Yeah let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't write down the exact translation, but it's something along the lines of. The dress she is wearing can I get it and sent to my house in America. Thank you.  
> Sorry >.> I should have kept the translation I didn't even think about it. Also Hello ^_^ This is the first time I've posted anything and if there is anything wrong that you find in these chapters I'd be oh so grateful if you'd point them out to me ^-^ Some have already been brought to my attention, but still I'm sure I've missed a few. Thanks :3  
> ~~Nalla


	6. Knowing The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE FINALLY MEET LOKI!!!!!

(I’m skipping the flight home, the girls spent most the time asleep)  
“Rachel! Let’s go now! You are such a child.” Pepper scolded Rachel practically dragging her from the airport.  
“But I’m tired!” Rachel whines dragging her feet, her free hand rubbing her eyes.  
“Sleep once we get to the car,” Pepper says dragging the luggage too, she was slightly cranky because of how Rachel was acting and the fact that two of their flights had gotten delayed so they were home super late, instead of about 7 pm.  
“UGH!” Rachel moans and starts walking herself, though still lagging behind Pepper. “I can’t wait to talk to Tony, I’m thinking my next school will be in China.”  
“What?!” Pepper exclaims stopping right in her tracks and turning around quickly.  
“What?” Rachel says stopping just a second before hitting into Pepper.  
“You plan on leaving me with him so soon after getting back?!” Pepper glares up at Rachel, who blinks owlishly.  
“I was more or less thinking out loud, I don’t plan on going to school again for a few more months, I still have to help Tony.” Pepper lets out a breath then turns again and dragging Rachel to the purple, and black convertible that was waiting for them.  
“Don’t scare me like that. There is only so much I can take of Tony.” Pepper ‘pouts’ at Rachel, who rolls her eyes.  
“And I still say in a matter of a couple of years the two of you will be sucking each other’s face, and Tony will no longer be a playboy,” Rachel says nodding her head in finality. Pepper starts laughing hard.  
“Tony? No longer a playboy?!” She gasps out before resuming her loud laughter.  
“You know if my brother didn’t have the libido of Hugh Hefner, he’d be a good guy. I actually get to see that side of him too so don’t even!” Rachel sticks her tongue out at Pepper as they climb in, Rachel in the driver seat.  
“Uh, Chele you sure you’re ok to drive in the US? I mean you're used to the UK right?” Pepper asks looking at Rachel slightly scared.  
“Oh please! Like anyone in the UK would actually let me drive. I’m just the young CEO of the biggest weapons company in the world. Everyone was so worried that I would get hurt if I drove myself like someone would actually try and kill me.” Rachel rolls her eyes and starts the car. “Besides, I drove to the house didn’t I?”  
“You did?! Why didn’t you call me, I would have sent someone to get you.” Pepper looks at Rachel as she turns out of the airport and quickly maneuvered their way to the highway.  
“Because I am so tired of people driving me places, besides I called Happy and had him bring my car up, then drove the two of us back. He was quite happy I was back, though not so happy that I didn’t let him drive us back.” Pepper rolls her eyes at her friend.  
“I don’t blame him, I mean it is his job to drive you and Tony around.”  
“No, no, actually it’s only his job to drive Tony around. I am not his actual employer. Kind of like how I’m not your employer. You and Happy personally work for Tony, whereas I am only CEO of the UK, for the most part. So I am not your employer, and you are not my employees.” Rachel says before leaning forward a bit and turning on the radio full black to 106.1 Kiss FM. Pepper sighs and looks over the Florida landscape as they drive.

~~ Small time skip *About 20 mins*~~  
“TONY! WE’RE HOME!” Rachel yells going into the house quickly.  
“MARIE!!” Tony yells back jogging up to the two women and grabbing his little sister in a hug.  
“Hi big brother, how was your time without us?” Rachel asks as she hugs Tony back, over his shoulder she sees Rhodey and smiles at him. He smiles slightly back, though he looked a little pained doing so, which caught Pepper’s attention and she goes over and starts whispering to him.  
“Well, you see Tonie,” Tony says pulling slightly away from his little sister, her eyes narrowing at the use of that certain nickname.  
“What happened?” She cuts him off.  
“What?” He asks quite confused by her sudden change in demeanor.  
“You only call me Tonie if something bad has happened. DID YOU HURT MY SUIT!” Rachel pulls away from her brother, her green eyes hardening into emeralds, that looked as though she could shoot lasers out of them.  
“WHAT?! NO!” Tony quickly holds his hands up and shakes his head. “No, your suit is fine. But-”  
“But what?” Rachel cuts Tony off again, her voice with as much warmth as stone. If she had looked over Tony’s shoulder she would have seen Pepper, being hugged by Rhodey, crying, and Rhodey looking at the Stark siblings sadly. Tony sighs and collects his sister in a hug again, though she doesn’t move, and is rigid.  
“Obadiah had left us, Tonie, he’s dead,” Tony says in a low voice. Rachel, if at all possible, grows more rigid.  
“Wh-what?” Her voice cracks, as her eyes finally look over to Rhodey and Pepper, the latter still crying into Rhodey’s chest, as the man looked away from the siblings not meeting Rachel’s eyes.  
“He was-” Tony clears his throat and shakes his head, seemingly to change what he was saying. “He betrayed us, and then ended up being killed for it.”  
“N-no!” Rachel squirms in Tony’s hold trying to break free of him, but he tightens his hold on her, knowing if he let her go, she’d do something she’d regret. “You’re lying! Let me go! Tony let go! Stop it! STOP LYING TO ME!” She continues to squirm and yell at Tony.  
“I’m not lying, I’m sorry Princess. I am.” Tony mutters as Rachel finally breaks down in his arms.  
“Uncle…..” She mutters turning her head into Tony’s neck, her arms around his back as she sobs, her knees giving out, so all that was holding her up was her big brother.  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Tony continues to mutter into his sister’s hair as he holds onto her. Neither one of them noticing Rhodey and Pepper going into the living room as Pepper finally collects herself enough to start working again, and making plans for the Stark siblings to get out of the country for a little bit.

~~Time skip *about 2 weeks*~~  
“Mr. Stark! Rachel! Let’s go!” Pepper Potts screams at her employer and best friend.  
“I told you, call me Tony if you are going to call her Rachel!” Tony Stark says swaggering his way down his stairs, he was in a dark, expensive suit, a normal for him, and dark sunglasses over his eyes. His sister walking right behind him rolled her eyes, she was in a knee length black skirt and a flowy black blouse, her own pair of dark sunglasses resting in her hair.  
“She’ll never do that if you don’t stop being a playboy Tony.” Rachel Stark comments to her brother as she checks her makeup in her dark phone before turning on the screen and making sure everything was running smoothly in the Stark Industries for the UK.  
“Rachel, phone,” Pepper says, holding her hand out, as the two siblings reach the bottom stair.  
“What?! Why!” Rachel’s greens eyes going wide as she holds her phone to her breast.  
“Because you and Tony are going on a vacation, and I refuse to see you work whilst trying to relax. Now give.” Pepper reaches over and pulls Rachel’s phone from her hands.  
“Pepper! I need to check on the company’s UK branch daily!” Rachel says diving for her phone, trying to pull it from Pepper’s hands as her butt length hair, which was high in a ponytail, waved out behind her.  
“No Rachel, if I can take care of this branch I can take care of the UK for a couple days as well.” Pepper said, as she was now the CEO of the US branch of Stark Industries, whilst she dodged Rachel.  
“Pepper! PLEASE!” Rachel begs as Tony slings an arm over her shoulders and holds her to him.  
“Tonie, just let Pepper do what Pepper does best.” Rachel glares up at Tony, he had taken to calling her Tonie all the time since Obadiah Stane had been killed, she still didn’t know what truly happened, but she has tried to throw herself into her work for the UK branch, and modifying her suit, until it’s up to par on her tastes. She now had about 50 different suits, but they were all dark blue and black, and panther style, with each one having different array of weaponry in them, with many new weapons she herself had invented. Tony watches, from the corner of his eye, Rachel glare at him, but doesn’t say anything, he’d been hiding from her the fact that the arc reactor was starting to kill him, and refused to tell her anything about it. He agreed with Pepper about her needing a vacation, and going to Monaco with Pepper was an amazing idea in his head, though he wished it was just the two of them, but more than happy to have his baby sister with him.  
“Alright let’s get this show on the road.” Tony says steering Rachel out the door, Pepper right behind them.  
“You’re just being a suck up.” Rachel says, her voice a mutter of a British accent.  
“And you are talking in a British accent, come back to America Tonie.” Tony says trying to aggravate his sister. Rachel growls lowly in her chest but doesn’t say anything, crossing her arms over her chest she doesn’t give a glance to her brother or her best friend as she climbs into the back of the car Happy was driving.  
“Oh buck up Chele, we are going to the Grand Prix in Monaco. How can you be pouting?” Pepper asks sitting in the front seats with Happy as Tony climbs in the back seats with his sister. Rachel glares at Pepper, but again doesn’t say a word.  
“She doesn’t want to talk because I’ll make fun of the accent she’s acquired from being in London for so long.” Tony says chuckling.  
“Oh bugger off Anthony!” Rachel snaps at her brother and looks out the window ignoring the chuckles of her brother and Happy, and the twittering that is Pepper’s laugh.  
“See?” Tony says poking his sister in the very ticklish spot on her side, causing the girl to yelp jump and trying to turn away from Tony.  
“Arse hole!” She practically growls at him and kicks his shin with her black steel tipped stilettos. He yelps and grabs his shin scooting as far from Rachel as the car will allow.  
“Like two children.” Pepper mutters from her spot next to Happy as the man chuckles getting them to the Stark plane quickly.  
“And you’ve for some reason agreed to be in a flight with them for ages.” Happy reminds Pepper, who groans and lets her head fall back against the chair’s headrest.  
“Oh dear G-d kill me now.” She mutters to herself as Happy again chuckles.  
“We aren’t that bad!” Both Tony and Rachel mutter at the same time, making Pepper quickly turn in her seat and stare at them like they’ve lost their minds.  
“ARE YOU KIDDING!?” She practically screams at the two. “You two act more like children then two five year olds!”  
“And how would you know Pepper?!” Rachel shoots back at her best friend, all of a sudden her green eyes coming back to life as mischief fills them. “When was the last time you’ve been around five year olds huh?”  
“Wha?- I haven’t in-” Pepper starts only to be cut off by Rachel.  
“Oh so it wasn’t recently when one of Stark Industries’ partners had to come in with his two five year old twins, because his nanny suddenly quit on him just before he had to come meet you, and he couldn’t find a replacement? Oh should I also mention that playing with the two kids you got distracted and barely gave the man any attention as reigning CEO?”  
“Wha-! How! I!” Rachel starts to laugh as Pepper collects herself to make a full sentence. “How on Earth did you know that?!”  
“I have a couple people who usually help Tony, stay around and help you as the new CEO, they also give me constant updates on how Tony is as CEO, and now they do you.” Rachel smiles widely at Pepper who stares at her dumbfounded.  
“You did what?” Tony says looking at his sister.  
“I had to make sure you were doing your job, and not using your giant ego to get women into your bed. It failed if you ask me. But now I have these people watching after Pepper, and giving me updates on how she’s doing as CEO, they’ll also slip some things on her desk to give her a bit of a heads up, and some help.” Rachel shrugs and goes back to staring out the window, as Tony and Pepper stare at her like she grew another head.  
“You mean to tell me, you have people that spied on me, and now spy on Pepper, as well as help her on your command?” Tony asks trying to wrap his head around the fact that his sister is practically an international spy.  
“I wouldn’t really call it spying, as they don’t tell me what exactly is going on in the US branch, I just ask them to keep an eye on the CEO and help when they can. They know I am the CEO for the UK branch, so they don’t give me any information that would threaten national security. Like blueprints for new weaponry, no I get that straight from you Tony.” Rachel smiles at her big brother. “Besides, how else would Pepper know about the Grand Prix in Monaco, if not for the fact that the paper was sitting on her desk opened right up to the article talking about it. Considering that paper was from France.” Rachel crosses her legs over one another, folds her hands together and places them on top her knee, her back straight and she tilts her head a little, a small smile playing on her ruby lips.  
“Y-you. I-I. HUH?!” Pepper says shaking her head trying to get ahold of the idea of what just happened. Rachel rolls her eyes.  
“I have been personally helping the US branch through a couple of employees, who have been sworn to secrecy and their identities shall remain a secret, stay on track. As for seeing the paper, it put an idea in your head that maybe the CEO of the US branch of the Stark Industries should go see it. Then when you got an invite you thought it was fate and said yes right away, made Tony and I pack, and here we are on our way.” Rachel says, her accent back, making her sound ever more the British spy.  
“I-I-I-” Pepper says blinking and shaking her head.  
“So you more or less planned this whole trip?” Tony asks slowly.  
“You know for a genius, you are pretty dull.” Rachel sighs and shakes her head, “No I did not expect Pepper to be dragging us along, but I did expect her to go to the Grand Prix.” Pepper sighs and turns away from Tony and Rachel, so she can sit in her seat correctly as they pull into the airport.  
“I will never underestimate you again Chele, but I can say I hope I never had to try and face you in battle, you are scary.” Pepper mutters loud enough for the siblings to hear. Rachel smiles brightly and looks at her brother, who looked a strange mix of insulted, proud, and confused.  
“Ok you are here, and as far as I know the plane was already ready for you to head on out.” Happy said parking near the plane and opening his door going around to Pepper’s side opening it for her then opening the other door for Rachel. Rachel climbs out and looks at Pepper as Happy goes and gets the luggage and Tony climbs out the other side.  
“Oh don’t look so pale dearie! Like I said, I have these employees to help you, not hurt you. Besides I like getting updates on how the US branch is doing, and knowing that you are CEO now, all my updates are such bright reviews on how you are doing, instead of the constant “Your brother was not here again today.” I swear, it gets a little tiring after a while.” Rachel smiles and hooks her arm with Pepper’s, who again sighs and looks at her best friend.  
“I’m not happy about finding that out, but there isn’t much I can do about it is there?”  
“Nope!” Rachel pops the ‘p’ and giggles, causing Pepper to giggle too.

 

~~ANOTHER time skip *idk how long, but they’re in Monaco now* Just after the crazy Russian guy attacks, I really don’t like the second movie, plus I’m sure everyone knows about what goes on there. Let’s just say, no one brought a suitcase suit for Chele~~  
“I cannot believe you didn’t bring mine! But you for damn sure brought yours?!?!” Rachel continues to harp on her brother as they go back to their hotel rooms.  
“It’s not my fault you didn’t think to bring it.” Tony mutters to himself.  
“AND HE HAS MY WHIP! WHY IN THE HELL DOES HE HAVE MY WHIP!” Rachel then starts yelling at everyone and no one at the same time, her accent the most thickest it’s been.  
“Chele! We can’t exactly do anything about it. Just calm down, I’m not surprised there is another genius out there that knows how make that type of technology.” Pepper says coming into the room with Tony and Rachel before sitting on a couch. “It was only a time before arc reactors was able to be recreated. And what you can do with them as weapons, my guess is, you’re only limited by your imagination.” Tony and Rachel stare at Pepper, Tony’s look one of admiration for even thinking that, and Rachel’s of horror and repulsion.  
“Why?” Rachel basically breaths out, Pepper looks up at her in confusion, Rachel shakes her head, “That is basically saying, just because Tony has made it, it can now be used by anyone? Um no, not no but bloody hell no! That isn’t even ok logic let alone something that should happen! There are many genius’ out there, yes I shall admit that! But there are a lot of them that would sell this for so much money not caring who got killed.” Rachel then turns from Tony and Pepper to continue her rant about it. Most of which was tuned out by Tony, and Pepper kind of looked horrified by what she started, and where her thinking was going.  
“I swear to all that is holy Rachel, if you do not sit down and drink some scotch to calm your nerves I will tie you the bed and you will never allowed to be up.” Tony exclaims over Rachel’s muttering, it had her instantly stop, look at Tony before walking over taking his glass of scotch downing it then going to get her tablet to read.  
“Real kinky Tony, but I’m not really one for incest.” Rachel sends over her shoulder as she walks out of the room, Tony glares at his empty glass, and at his sister’s back, as Pepper’s mouth pops open.  
“I have never seen that side of her.” Pepper mutters watching Rachel’s retreating back.  
“That would be her slight panic mode.” Tony says getting up to get more of the amber liquid. “She only gets like that when something had slightly freaked her out, she would have paced there for ages trying to figure what ever problem out.” Pepper shakes her head as Tony sits down with a full glass of scotch.  
“And when you calm her down she drinks the scotch in your hand and calls out your innuendos?”  
“Yeah something like that. It’s the only time I can actually get her to drink, and normally it’s only one. She doesn’t really like alcohol, even though both our Father and I drink. I know for one thing, she’ll get me back for having her ingest the scotch.” Tony takes a drink as a small bang comes from Rachel’s room, followed by light giggles.  
“Um, why?” Pepper asks looking at the door, slightly afraid by what is going to happen. Tony’s chuckles are a short reply until he opens his mouth.  
“Because scotch makes her loopy.” Rachel’s doors burst open, banging against the wall, and a giggling Rachel comes out.  
“Oopsy.” She giggles more, and luckily, seeing as she was in heels, walks a straight line and sits on her brother’s lap, reaching for his scotch.  
“Oh no! You are not getting anymore.” Tony says moving it out of her reach, it’d been like this since he ever gave her a taste, and considering she downed a whole glass of it just a couple minutes prior, and it’s the good stuff, she’s more loopy than ever.  
“But!” Rachel says still reaching for it and pouting.  
“No buts, Princess. Don’t you think one mouthful is enough?” Tony asks his sister.  
“But! You drink glass upon glass of it all the time~!” She giggles again and drops her arm, her head loling back and resting on Tony’s shoulder, his arc reactor humming on her back.  
“Yes, but one glass of scotch does not make me act like a kid like it does you.” Tony chuckles and wraps an arm around her waist to keep her stationary.  
“I do not act like a kid!” Rachel pouts, but snuggles down into Tony, who rolls his eyes but nods.  
“No, of course you don’t. I mean you’ve only spent the last few years in England, and that has purged all the fun out of you yes?” Tony gives her a ‘serious’ look, as she pouts at him. Pepper’s jaw has dropped as she watches the siblings.  
“England was fun too!” Rachel exclaims looking at Tony.  
“Sure it was, all the history, and books.” Tony smirks and nods.  
“Just because there isn’t a playboy bunny around every corner.” Rachel mutters and turns from Tony, who chuckles and kisses the side of Rachel’s head, making her hum happily. Pepper just stares at the two as though they had grown extra heads, or worse melded together to become one person.  
“Alright! Plane is ready let’s go!” Happy says entering the room, not really noticing anything different.

~~~ANOTHER Time Skip*How ever long it takes them to get BACK* I promise these will stop sooner or later~~  
“I’m having a party!” Tony said walking into Rachel’s room, she cuts him a glare and turns back to her book. “Rachel this is where you get excited?” Tony lowers his arms and looks at his sister.  
“Are you seriously thinking that I am going to be going? Tony I know lately with me gone, your birthday you go to where ever you want and bang at least twenty girls. I figured, now that I’m home for a bit, we can do what we use to, like for my teenager birthdays. Just the family, you, me, Pepper, Rhodey, Unc-” She stops short and closes her eyes, before shaking her head and looking up at her brother. “I don’t like crowds big Brother. Can it please just be us?” Tony looks at her sister and comes and sits next to her, kissing her temple he sighs.  
“How about this, you go check on the England branch, I know you are dying to, make it a small day trip, I’ll have that party, and once you get back, you, me, Pepper, and Rhodey will have our own party ok?” Tony says looking at his sister, who sighs and nods.  
“Yeah, alright, I’ll leave early afternoon tomorrow, and be back a little later in the night. It shouldn’t take me too long, I left most of it to someone I trust. A couple hours at most.” Rachel looks up at her brother, who nods.  
“Ok, get some sleep then Princess.” Tony kisses her temple again and leaves the room.  
“Oh! Tony.” Rachel’s voice stops him at the door, “Happy birthday, a year closer to 50, what an old man you are.” She smirks at him, he hesitates a second before turning and smiling.  
“What you gonna start getting me diapers now? Pepper won’t change them, and Rhodey would puke, so that’s all you dear, little Sister.” Tony chuckles at Rachel’s horrified face before leaving the room, his face falls and his chuckles stop the moment her door is closed. He looks down at the arc reactor that was meant to keep him alive, but is really actually killing him.  
“She will never forgive me.” He mutters to himself, he knew if died, any time soon, Rachel would hate him for leaving her. “I don’t want to leave you either little Sister, but I have no control over this.” He again mutters as he makes his way down stairs. Rachel packing a bag, not hearing, or even thinking about, what Tony was muttering, she was excited, here for the first time in a couple of years, she’d be able to celebrate Tony’s birthday with him.

~~Another time skip *2 days after the talk with Tony and Rachel, Rachel is just coming back from England*~~

Rachel enters a seemingly deserted and destroyed house. “EDWARD ANTHONY STARK!” She screams at the top of her lungs, only seemingly not answered. She runs down stairs quickly dialing Pepper and grabbing her latest suit.  
“Hello?” The sleepy voice of Pepper fills her ears.  
“What in the bloody hell happened to my house!” Rachel demands not even saying hello back first.  
“Oh, good morning Rachel, and welcome home. As for your house, Rhodey had to shut down Tony’s party last night after he became really drunk. Rhodey and Tony got into a fist fight in two of the suits, and then everyone left, quite quickly too.” Pepper explains as Rachel bounds out of the house and right up into the air, a small growling sound coming from her throat.  
“Thank you Pepper, I’ll talk to you later after I find my brother and strangle him.” Rachel says, knowing exactly where her brother would go after something like this.  
“Bye Chele.” Pepper quickly hangs up her phone and falls back to sleep. Rachel quickly flies over to the donut shop, seeing her brother in the donut she lands next to him, her helmet moving back so he could see her face.  
“Anthony!” She growls as he shoves a donut in his mouth, he jumps and coughs dislodging the donut from his throat.  
“Holy shit! Rachel you scared the hell out of me!” Tony looks up at his pissed off sister.  
“AND HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL ENTERING OUR TRASHED HOUSE WITH NO ONE THERE!” She screams at her brother, who gulps.  
“Ah! Right, about that.” Tony says, adding breathy laughs, and gulps again as a voice calls up to them.  
“Sir! Ma’am! I’m going to have to ask you exit the donut.” Tony and Rachel glance at each other before flying out, Tony grabbing his donuts and helmet. “Please come talk to me.” The man again says entering the donut shop. Tony quickly follows and Rachel bounds after him.  
“Uh, Ton, you think this a good idea?” She whispers to him, and he nods back.  
“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine.” The man sits at a table and Tony slides into the chair, Rachel right after him.  
“Look I told you, I don’t want to join your super secret boy band.” The man laughs.  
“No,no,no I remember you. You like to do everything yourself, how’s that workin’ out for you?” He says, and Tony looks at Rachel from the corner of his eye, as she gives the man a confused look.  
“It’s-It’s, it’s-Look I don’t want to get off on the wrong foot, do I look at the patch or the eye.” Tony asks pointing to the man’s face.  
“Tony!” Rachel whisper yells at her brother, who ignores her.  
“I’m still trying to process if you are real or not-” The man gets close to Tony.  
“I’m the realest man you’re ever going to meet.” He says and Tony looks away looking around Rachel.  
“Where’s the staff here?” The man reaches over and looks at Tony’s neck.  
“That’s not lookin’ too good.” Rachel who was very confused looked at her brother’s neck as well.  
“Tony! What the hell is wrong with your neck!?” She exclaims as a woman approaches.  
“We secured the perimeter, but I don’t think we should hold it for too much longer.” Tony’s jaw drops looking at the new woman, Rachel looks at her and does a double take, looking quite surprised.  
“Huh! You are fired” Tony mutters.  
“It’s not up to you.” Natalie says as she sits next to the man.  
“Tony, Rachel. I want you to meet Agent Romanoff.”  
“I’m a SHIELD shadow, once you came out as the Iron Siblings, I was tasked to you by Director Fury.”  
“I suggest you apologise.” Tony says leaning against Rachel a little bit.  
“You’ve been very busy Tony. Made your girl CEO, given away all your stuff, you let your friend fly away with one of your suits! You know if I didn’t know better-”  
“You don’t know better.” Tony says sitting up and deadpanning him, Rachel gives him an incredulous look.  
“Rhodey took one of your suits?” She asks, and is once again ignored.  
“And I didn’t give it to him, he took it.”  
“Woah! Woah! He took it?! You’re Iron Man, and he just took it? The little Brother walked in there, kicked your ass and just took it? Is that possible?” Fury says looking at Natalie, though it was Rachel who answered.  
“Considering our AI Butler, there are protocols to keep from someone just entering the house and taking one of the suits, be it mine or his.” Rachel tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, as all eyes fall on her, she clears her throat and ducks her head. Fury looks at Tony and gives him a ‘There-you-go!’ look, and Tony smirks at it.  
“What do you want from me?” Tony asks almost quietly.  
“What do we want from you? Nu-uh-uh it’s what do YOU want from me.” Fury says as Natalie gets up and walks off, leaving an awkward Rachel with Fury and Tony. “You! Have become a problem. A problem I have to deal with. Contrary to belief, you are not the center of my universe, I have bigger problems to deal with than you in the SouthWest region.” Fury motions to someone behind them and Natalie sticks a needle in Tony’s neck, causing the siblings to jump.  
“Ah! You going to take my kidney and sell it?” Tony asks as Natalie moves his head to the side, and Rachel watches in amazement as the lines retreat down Tony’s neck.  
“They’re disappearing!” Rachel exclaims.  
“What’d she just do to me?” Tony looks from Natalie, who was hanging out in the booth behind them, to Fury.  
“What did we just do FOR you.” He says seriously “That’s lithium dioxide, it’s going to take the edge off-”  
“Edge off? Edge off of what?” Rachel interrupts and looks from her brother to Fury, though she goes ignored again, and she was getting really pissed off about it.  
“We’re tryin’ to getcha back to work.”  
“It’s not a cure, just a base of symptoms.” Natalie says.  
“It doesn’t look like it’ll be an easy fix.”   
“Trust me I know, I’ve been looking for a suitable replacement for it. I’ve tried every combination, every permutation of the known elements.”  
“I’m here to tell you, you haven’t tried them all.” Fury says, before nodding to Natalie, the two get up and walk away, leaving the siblings alone. Fury stops a moment. “By the way Tony, you may want to talk to your sister, she probably deserves to know.” Fury again resumes his walking, leaving a frustrated Tony, and a pissed off Rachel.  
“What do I not know?” She says turning, and blocking Tony’s escape, her voice like stone, and her eyes like cold emeralds.  
“Let’s get to that house first please.” Rachel quickly gets up, picks up her helmet and storms out the door, taking off without glancing backwards to her brother, who was just trailing behind her. Landing at the house, both Rachel and Tony quickly get out of their suits as Jarvis get’s them back into the garage. Just then multiple black vehicles pull up, and stepping out is Fury, again. He walks in, and Tony guides him to a chair.  
“Am I going to learn about what’s going on!?” Rachel yells at her brother, not giving two damns about Fury being there.  
“Tonie-” Tony starts walking towards his fuming sister.  
“NO! Do not Tonie me! Tell me what in the bloody hell is going on before I take my belonging and MOVE to England!” Rachel pokes Tony in the chest hard when she said ‘move’.  
“Tonie, stop it. I’ll tell you but you have to calm down.” Tony grabs his sister’s arms and holds them to her side, “And you are not moving.”  
“Just tell me you are dying from the stupid arc reactor.” Rachel lowers her head, her hair hiding her face, as Fury whistles lightly in the background.  
“H-how did you know?” Tony asks stunned by his sister.  
“It was an unfinished project by Father, even I can tell that. I know my suits are running on the same thing you are. Which means-”  
“Which means your arc reactors are burning it up too.” Tony says finishing her sentence. “How long?”  
“A couple of months, I haven’t really been using my suit lately, and I took the newest out for a run, and Jarvis told me to get back to the house immediately, I thought something bad had happened, he had one of the arms open the arc reactor and told me about what was going on. He did not, on the other hand, tell me it was killing you. But after looking at the palladium that was coming out, I could only guess it was poisoning you.”  
“Oh Tonie, Princess, why didn’t you tell me you guessed it?” Tony asks collecting his sister in his arms, causing Fury to look at the two in surprise.  
“I didn’t want to accept it.” She mutters into his chest, as he runs one of his hands through her hair.  
“I’m sorry Tonie, I should have filled you in as soon as I knew about it.”  
“Yes you should have!” She says as she starts to sob, “You promised not to leave me!” Her arms wrap around her brother and she holds on for dear life.  
“And that is why I’m here.” Fury says standing up and walking over to the siblings and places a warm hand on top of Rachel’s head, causing her to look up at him. “Your father worked with SHIELD, and we have some of his things. Tony you are now under house arrest, until you fix that arc reactor. I suggest you help him Rachel.”  
“And was Anton Vanko part of this?” Tony asks still holding that crying Rachel, though he noticed she had calmed down a little, still clinging to him like she did when she was small, and that Fury had yet to remove his hand from her head.  
“You’re father wanted to make clean energy, Anton wanted to make weapons and millions of dollars. You father ended up having him deported because Anton tried to sell out what the two were working on.”  
“You said I haven’t tried everything, what haven’t I tried?”  
“He said that only you and your sister have the means and knowledge to finish what he started.”  
“He said that?” Tony asks incredulously.  
“Mmmhm, are you up to that? Cause if you are, you can solve the riddle of your heart.” Tony starts to shake his head.  
“I don’t know where you are getting your information, but, uh, he wasn’t my biggest fan.”  
“What do you remember of your father, huh?”  
“He was cold, calculating, he never told me he loved me, never even told me he liked me. So it’s a little tough for me to digest that he thought the whole future is riding on me, he’s passed it down. I don’t get that! You’re talking about a man, who’s happiest day was shipping me off to boarding school.”  
“That’s not true.” Fury deadpans Tony, as Rachel’s sobs and crying stops completely as she listens to the two men, and thinking about the hand on top of her head, how it would have felt if it was her Father’s, if it would still be this warm, if there would be any love in it.  
“Well then clearly you knew my Dad better than I did.”  
“As a matter of fact I did! He was a founding member of SHIELD.”  
“What?” Tony asks as more people come in caring a large case.  
“I have a two OK.” Fury says finally taking his hand off of Rachel’s head, who pouted at the loss of the warmth she had always dreamed of getting from her Father.  
“Wait! What’s this?” Tony motioned to the box with his chin, his arms tightening around Rachel.  
“You two are good right? Y-you got this right? Right.” Fury turns and goes to leave.  
“Got what, what is this? I don’t even know what I was suppose to get.”  
“Natasha will remain a floater at Stark Industries, with her cover intact, and you remember Agent Coulson right?” Fury says throwing on his coat and walking away, “Oh and Tony remember, I got my eye on you.” Tony looks at him incredulously as Fury once again walks away.  
“We disabled all communications with the outside world. Good luck.” With that Natasha turns and leaves herself.  
“If you could send someone to get starbucks that’d be great, I’ll put a little work in at the lab, but first I need some body work.” Tony says turning to Coulson, who smiles and shakes his head.  
“I’m not here for that.”  
“You’re not?”  
“No, I’ve been authorized by Director Fury to use any means necessary to keep you on premises. If you try to leave or play any games, I will tase you and watch SuperNanny as you drool into the carpet. Not you of course Rachel, just Tony. Kay?” Tony nods as Rachel silently giggled into his chest.  
“Yeah I think I got it.”  
“Have fun.” With that Coulson quickly turns and leaves. Tony lets go of Rachel and looks at the box that was labeled “Property of H. Stark”  
“You going to help me with this?” Tony asks looking at Rachel who was clinging to his back, like he was going to disappear on her, she nods, and he picks up the case and they head down to the garage, the only place in their home that wasn’t trashed. They get down to the garage and Tony plops the thing down and sits down in the chair right in front of it, while Rachel sits on the floor to the side of the case. Tony opens it up and starts to search through it as Rachel picks up old film reels.  
“Hey Ton, can we watch these?” She asks looking through them.  
“Yeah, give me the one you want to watch first.” Tony says picking up their Dad’s journal as she looks at the labels of the reels, before handing him the biggest one. Tony puts down the journal and sets up the reel before starting the projector, almost instantly the room is filled with the sound of Howard Stark’s voice.  
“Everything is achievable through technology, better living, robust health, and for the first time in human history the possibility of world peace. I’m Howard Stark, and everything you’ll need for the future can be found right here.” He mumbled a bit, then “I’m Howard Stark, and everything you’ll need for the future can be found right here.” The film cuts out then comes back in.  
“So from all of us at Stark Industries” In the background a tiny Tony pops out.  
“Oh! Tony look, there’s you.” Rachel points out her brother that looks about 11 years old.  
“I would like to personally-” Howard Stark turns around and sees his son “Tony what are you doing back there? What is that? Put it back where you got it from! Where is your mother? Maria!” A worker comes and collects Tony, “Come on! Go! Go!” It cuts out again, then it comes back to Howard with a scotch in his hand, he takes a sip then walks over to the model, “So from all of us at Stark Industries, I would like to personally show you...my ass” Rachel laughs a little at that as her Father turns around and points his butt in the air, he runs a hand over his forehead mumbling, “I can’t.” It cuts out once again and comes back to Howard just staring at the camera. “Tony, Rachel.” Howard says both their names, their heads instantly snap up and stare at the film of their Father. “Both of you are too young to understand right now, so I thought I’d put it on film for you, I built this for you, and someday you’ll realise that it represents a whole lot more than just people inventions, it represents my lifes work. This is the key to the future, I’m limited by the technology of my time, but one day you’ll figure this out, and when you do you’ll change the world. I also want to tell you, if your Mother and I aren’t there to tell you. Rachel, my sweet little princess, you are adopted.” Rachel gasps and stares at Howard Stark, tears streaming down her face, as Tony watches her, “Your Mother and I found you when we were on a cruise, you literally simply fell into our lives, and my Princess, the day we actually adopted you, was one of the happiest days of my life. You will always be a Stark Princess, never forget that. Both of you are, and will forever be, my greatest creation and finding.” The film reel runs out, leaving the Stark siblings staring at a white wall.  
“Tonie?” Tony says gently reaching out and grabbing his sister’s shoulder.  
“I-I’m not….” She stares blankly ahead of her, seeing almost nothing.  
“Princess, you are, it may not be blood, but you are a Stark, you are my sister. You are the daughter of Howard and Maria Stark. You are Rachel Marie Antoinette Stark.” Tony says dropping to his knees collecting his sister to his chest, and holding her there.  
“I’m not actually….” She starts again as her eyes fill with tears, and Tony’s arms tighten around her.  
“You are a Stark, you are my sister. I don’t care.” Tony whispers as the tears start to roll down Rachel’s cheeks.  
“Did you-?” She tries once more, though her eyes not focused on anything, Tony shakes his head.  
“They brought you back just before Thanksgiving, they said that Mom had a surprise pregnancy, told me your name was Rachel Marie Antoinette Stark, and you were my baby sister. That I had to look after you, and love you. Mother was so happy, Father seemed just as happy that our family grew a little, you looked just like us, black hair, and you had Mom’s eyes, I never thought. You were so small, first thing that happened when you saw me, was you laughed, and waved your hands out at me. Mom made me sit down, and placed you in my arms, you cooed and giggled. I knew you were my sister, I had to protect you from everything. I am your big brother, and I always will be. I will protect you, you can promise that on your blue eyes. Come on Tonie, Princess, look at me.” Tony leans back and makes Rachel look at him, her cheeks still wet with tears as he takes her cheeks in his hands, using his thumb he wipes away the continuous tears that streamed down her face. “Little Sister, you are mine, and I your big Brother, I will protect you for ever, and you will always be a Stark, no matter what your DNA is. Your soul is Stark, your brain is Stark, and if that is not enough for you, just remember Princess, I still love you like a sister. Hell I helped raised you. Dad has said you are his Princess, that you are a Stark, I am saying you are THE Stark Princess, and there is nothing you can do to change it ok?” Tony says, his own eyes brimming with tears, Rachel nods and falls back into Tony’s chest.  
“Thank you big Brother, I love you too.”

~~POV CHANG!!!!! *Loki* 3rd person (Btw as this is happening Tony and Rachel are finding the element and making it and such, just sayin)~~

With a giant boom, in the dead of night what seems to be a falling star crashes right into Nowhere, Nowhere Midgard, and as that ‘star’ makes an impact it creates a crater. In that crater, wheezing is heard, then coughs, all of a sudden a hand is seen at the top of the crater, then another, and finally something pulls itself up onto level land, coughing again this being looks around. He was dressed in green and gold leather, his black hair just touching the collar of his shirt, his green eyes, like emeralds, taking in the landscape. Standing the man brushes off his clothing, nothing like someone on Earth would see, all leather, and in colors, no one knew leather could be. The man clears his throat, smooths back his hair, looks around and jump off the Earth, muttering something under his breath, then he just hovers in the air, like something was holding him up. The man thinks back to however long ago it was, when he was ruling in his father’s stead, his brother banished from the realm, then the fighting.  
*Flashback*  
He held onto his brother’s boot, looking up at his father.  
“I did this! I did this for you! To show you!” He says trying to stress his point, his Father, a man whose hair and beard was all silver, shakes his head.  
“No Loki!” It was all that was needed for the youngest son, he looked stricken, looked at his brother, who was having troubles holding onto their father, but still looked down at his baby brother, knowing exactly what he was about to do.  
“NO LOKI DON’T!” The older brother yells as Loki let’s go of his brother’s boot and falls into the black hole that was made under the rainbow bridge.  
“LOKI!” The boy’s Father yells as he watches his youngest, even if not by blood, fall to his certain doom.  
*Flashback end*  
The man, Loki Odinson, no Laufeyson, again looks around, now that he was in the air, he had a slightly better look at what was going on. With a simple twist and turn Loki shot off into the air, he knew where he was, and he had a mission to find the only family he’d never known.


	7. Meet and Greet

‘What are you doing?’ A dark voice asks in the midst of the night as a lone figure floats in the air.  
‘Looking for the being that has been hidden from me!’ The swift reply from said man, he knew he was talking to someone, who would rather talk to him through a mind link than an actual person.  
‘I can help.’ The voice once again travels through his mind.  
‘Why would I want your help? You don’t even want to show yourself to me.’ The man asks only to receive a dark chuckle back, that sent shivers down the man’s spine.  
‘Because you need my help. You will never find her at this rate, you know nothing of what she looks like, nothing of who she has been raised as.’ The voice reminds him, ‘So Prince Loki, one of whom has been casted out of two kingdoms and homes.’ The man, Loki, grits his teeth.  
‘I was not casted out!’ Loki grits back to the man, who again chuckles darkly.  
‘No, of course not, none would ever with your power.’ The voice mocked the lost prince.  
‘And should I agree to getting your help, what shall you ask of in return?’ Loki asks, he was skeptical at best, but he also had a bad feeling, by this time of the conversation Loki had once again risen into the sky and continued his search for his sister, he was somewhere on Midgard, it was humid, and he could hear the ocean, finding what he guessed as a Midgardian road he followed it, he stopped upon seeing a sign, floating closer he read it, ‘Miami Beach, Florida’  
‘Nothing, call it a favor for now, but I will ask your help later, you see these Midgardians have something of mine, and I wish to see it returned to me.’ The voice said almost too pleasantly. Loki narrowed his eyes by stayed where he was. ‘She is close if that will help you decide.’   
‘Fine! Help me, I shall help you with your possession.’ Loki said in a huff, he wished to meet his sister, to know her.  
‘Excellent. She lives in a place called Miami, Florida, for now. She was adopted by rich Midgardians, and has an older brother. Aside from this I know nothing of her.’ Loki nods then remembers that this conversation was all, basically, in his head.  
‘I thank you, though I know not your name.’ Loki turned to go to Miami Beach, figuring if he got there Miami should be close.  
‘Thanos.’ The voice said, then as if someone snapped the line, he was gone. Loki landed and shook his head, holding it. He knew talking to ‘Thanos’ was a bad idea, and if how his head was feeling was any indication of how their ‘partnership’ would continue Loki knew he wouldn’t be completely in control of himself for much longer.  
‘I must find my sister now!’ Loki again shakes his head again and mutters the spell whilst pushing off the ground, he floated in the air before he stopped and centered himself. He starts meditating right there in the air, felt around in his soul and heart for that missing part that always bothered him, focused on it and decided to try and use to find his sister. Loki felt a small tug on his mind pulling him away from Miami Beach, he turned and flew the direction that the tug was trying to pull him. As he went the tugging got strong, so he flew faster and faster, until he got to a white house on a cliff in the middle of nowhere Florida. Looking around Loki was confused, and slowly lowered himself to the ground then used his magic to enhance his hearing.  
“Rachel!” A male voice yells.  
“NO!” A British accented female voice yells back.  
“Rachel please!” The male voice replies in a calmer voice, though it was strained. Loki, being the curious creature that he was moved closer.  
“I am helping no matter what you say!” ‘Rachel’ says, Loki quickly casts an invisibility spell on him as he gets to a window and looks in, he silently gasps catching a look at the 5’9 black haired green eyed beauty that was currently yelling at a 6’ black haired and blue eyed man.  
“I am your older brother and if I tell you no, I mean no damn it!” The man yelled at the woman, who in Loki’s opinion would be him as a female.  
“I don’t really give a bloody damn that you are my brother, that is a lot of building for one man in a suit Tony!” She says back, her eyes flashing with determination.  
“You are going British on me Chele.” Tony mutters to himself.  
“What was that you muling quim!” Rachel screams at the now fearful looking Tony. “Where you really trying to make a joke about my accent in the midst of an argument of you wanting to build a 100 floor tower in the middle of New York! BY YOUR SELF!” At the end Rachel was full out screaming at the top of her lungs, obviously furious with Tony. “I am helping. And. That. WILL. Be. That!” She grounds out, her eyes flash again as she turns, her hair coming close to hitting Tony in the face as she huffs out of the room, though as she leaves she yells at no one. “Jarvis! I want my suit, NOW!” Tony shivers as she screams out the last word, and an automated accented voice replies.  
“Yes Miss Rachel.” Tony gulps as the sounds of mechanics being used fills the air, then the sound of someone walking echos around the house and gets louder and towards Tony. A few seconds of dead silence besides the sound of walking a black/blue creature enters the room, it was standing on the tips of its toes with, with a feline shaped head stopped right in front of Tony, who flinched as it stopped.  
“Chele-” Tony said to the creature, though a slightly mechanical female voice stops him short.  
“I don’t care.” ‘Rachel’ growls, “You are not stopping me Anthony Edward. Now I am going to go flying for a bit, see if I can’t calm down.” The feline head splits at the muzzle and moves up and back, revealing Rachel IN the creature. Tony nods and kisses Rachel’s head.  
“Be safe, Pepper and I are going to go look at the sight, we should be back by tonight.” Rachel nods, turns towards the wall of windows, where Loki was still hiding and started walking to him, for a moment Loki thought the enchantment had worn off, but he noticed she wasn’t looking at him. “Chele.” Rachel stops before opening the door. “Love you Princess.” Rachel flinches a little and her eyes go depressed, before she gulps and opens her mouth before closing it and nods, she opens the door and quickly takes off out the door, the head coming back together and hiding her face, though Loki caught the tears trailing down her cheeks. Tony’s sigh brings Loki attention back to him, as a redhead walks in.  
“She didn’t say it back did she?” The woman asks, placing a hand on Tony’s shoulder, who shakes his head.  
“She hasn’t since the night that we found out she was adopted.” He said glumly, staring out the open door, his own blue eyes swimming in tears.  
“She will Tony, but it’s a shock to the system I’m sure.” The woman tries to help, Tony nods and turns towards the woman and smiles a little.  
“I guess so, we have a building sight to look at, let's go.” He slings an arm over the woman’s shoulders and leads her out of the room. Loki looks back towards where Rachel flew off and decided to follow her, she was adopted, maybe it was her that was his twin. Muttering the spell he flings himself off the edge of the cliff and quickly trails after her, taking the invisibility spell off, and increasing his speed to catch up with her. He looks around trying to spot her, only then noticing he hears crying, and realising he hadn’t take the enchantment off of his hearing. Following the crying he saw Rachel, sitting on the top of a cliff with her arms wrapped around her knees, which were pulled as close as she could get with, while she was in the creature, her head down, the feline head sitting next to her, crying. Loki lands softly behind her, though obviously loud enough for Rachel to hear, because she instantly stops her crying.  
“My apologies.” Loki mutters, just loud enough for her to hear. She sniffles and looks at him, an odd look passes over her face, which was red from her crying. Loki slowly raises his hands. “I mean you no harm, I heard you crying, and, I was raised not to let a maiden cry alone.” Rachel tilts her head a little, looking quite confused.  
“Maiden?” She smirks a little, a smirk that looked like Loki’s own, “Did you just come from a cosplay? Are you still in character? You kind of look like you stepped out of the Renaissance.” Her voice was soft, a small lit, hardly detectable, made her sound much more sophisticated, and it was slightly lighter with hidden laughter. Hearing it Loki had to smile, his green eyes lighting up with joy.  
“Something along those lines my Lady. Though I must ask, why are you crying? And what are you in?” Loki walked slowly before sitting down a little ways away from Rachel, his feet criss crossed under him. Rachel watches him, grabs her feline head, and turns towards him.  
“I had a fight with my bro-” She stops short looks a little pained, before taking a deep breath, “With my adopted brother. As for what I’m wearing. Don’t you recognize me? I’m the Iron Panther, part of the Iron Siblings, Princess to the famous Stark Industries, Rachel Marie Antoinette Stark, the adopted little sister to Tony Stark. Though the public doesn’t know I’m adopted, in fact Tony and I just found out, not a month ago.” She starts to ramble before clapping a ‘iron’ covered hand over her mouth, her eyes grew wide, and slightly fearful. She slowly takes her hand away, “Oh Lords! I should not have said that!” Her lit getting thicker, causing Loki to laugh.  
“Calm. Calm my Lady. Your secret is safe with me. So long as you can keep mine as well.” Loki says, his eyes flashing mischievously. Loki smiles in delight when he notices Rachel’s do the same.  
“Oh? You have a secret as well? Well I shall take it to my grave, but I simply must know!” She smiles gently and leans forward a little.  
“Well, you may not believe me.” Loki says looking off to the side a little.  
“A little machine both keeps my brother alive, and almost killed him. Plus people constantly wanting to kill the two of us because we run the biggest company in the world that makes weapons, and the only reason Tony and I have our suits is because Tony made a prototype in a cave with our own weapons, that a group of terrorist took, oh and finding out I am not actually related to my brother. I think I can believe just about anything.” Her smiles wanes a little, as her eyes turn sad and slightly down cast.  
“Well if you insist. I’m not from Midgard.” Loki says, and Rachel’s head pops back up, her eyes full of confusion.  
“Midgard?” She smirks a little, “What is Midgard?”  
“Here, this planet.” Loki says looking at her seriously.  
“Alright, if you are not from here, then where?” Rachel raises a brow.  
“Asgard, or so I thought. I too just found out I was adopted, now I know I am from Jotunheim. The land of the frost giant. I am here on Midgard to look for the only family that I have, a twin sister I have never met. I don’t even know her name.” Loki says looking down, as Rachel starts to think.  
“Wait, Asgard, Midgard, Jotunheim. These are names of the nine realms stated in Norse Mythology.” Loki looks up at her in surprise, she knew of what he was speaking about. “Wh-what is your name?” Rachel asks slightly stuttering, almost if she is afraid to answer.  
“Loki, Loki Odin-Laufeyson, Loki Laufeyson.” He replies, stumbling a bit over the last part of his name, trying to remind himself he wasn’t Odinson.  
“Loki, as in the God of mischief, lies and magic? The adopted younger brother to Thor, and the adopted son of Odin, the All Father, and Freya, the Queen of Asgard?” Rachel says, he could see she was trying to piece it all together.  
“Yes.” Loki barely whispers it, but she hears it.  
“And you have a twin sister here on Earth, Midgard?” Rachel asks tilting her head a little.  
“Yes, Fa-Odin told me that she was here. But besides that she fell here to Midgard, and was raised by a wealthy family, I know nothing of her.”  
“Fell?” Rachel asks, her eyes glazing over, and she seemed to be ages away. Loki nods.  
“Yes, fell.” Loki watches her as she comes back to the present, a new light in her eyes, the green gets a bit brighter as they snap to Loki, she looks over his face before jumping to her feet grabbing her feline head and holds a hand out to Loki.  
“Come on I need to do something at my house and I need you to come with me.” Loki looks startled, blinking up at Rachel then looks at her hand, before looking up at her again, her eyes open and excited, he narrows his eyes and grabs her hand.  
“All Right.” He says a little skeptical, though it ends in a gasp as she starts to run towards the edge of the cliff, and jumps off, her grip on Loki’s hand tightens a little as she pulls him with, they free fell for a moment before her boosters took over and they started to fly. Rachel pulls Loki towards her and flings him onto her back.  
“Grab ahold and hold on!” She screams over the sound of the wind as she puts on her feline head. Loki quickly grabs hold of the woman as she put more power into her boosters and hurtles the two of them back towards the house on the cliff. She lands just outside the open door and Loki practically falls off her shoulder, she giggles and walks in. “Jarvis, a little help out please.” Rachel asks as the top part of her feline head moves away from her face.  
“Yes Miss.” Mechanical arms came out of the ceiling and quickly helps Rachel out of her ‘suit’, she steps off the high heeled feet and walk over to Loki and pulls him into the room.  
“Jarvis I need something else if you don’t mind.”  
“For you, anything Miss.” The voice sounds around the house, Loki turns in a circle looking for the person, Rachel laughs and stops him.  
“Jarvis is an A.I, an artificial intelligence, he’s mine and Tony’s butler, he runs the house. Jarvis I need you to scan Loki’s face and match it with my own, and maybe do a blood sample please.”  
“Yes miss.” A light passes over Loki and he looks skeptically at Rachel.  
“Come with me Loki, my lab is this way, there Jarvis will take a very small amount of blood so he can look at your DNA, and see if it is similar to mine.” Rachel grabs Loki’s arm and gently drags him down a set of stairs.  
“Why?” Loki asks extremely confused on why Rachel was doing this.  
“Because my father, well my adopted father, left a video for Tony and I, when he started talking about my being adopted, he said I literally fell into their lives. It makes me wonder.” Loki looks at her in surprise, he had wondered if maybe she was his twin, the eye color was the exact same, the hair color, they were even the same height, but there are millions on Midgard, and it couldn’t be that easy for him.  
“Miss Rachel?” ‘Jarvis’ voice sounds around them, pulling Loki from his musing.  
“Yes Jarvis?” She replies opening a door, the lights instantly come on and Rachel sits Loki on a stool next to the desk, which was slightly cluttered, Loki looked around and noticed practically everything was covered by a bookshelf overflowing with books.  
“The face software is done.” The automated voice replies.  
“And?” Rachel says sitting in her chair, bouncing slightly, looking hopeful, as she pulls up her computer, and grabbing a sterile needle to get a bit of Loki’s blood.  
“Besides the two of you being different sexes, your faces are practically the same in every way. Other than yours being smaller, just by a bit.” Jarvis says, and the two living people look at eachother, then Rachel quickly reaches out and stabs Loki hard enough to get blood to well up on his finger.  
“Ow! The hell wench!” Loki shouts looking at Rachel angrily as he tries to pull away from Rachel, she grabs his arm in a steel grip and puts his hand on a sensor on her desk until it beeps before letting him go and repeating the process with her own finger.  
“Sorry Loki, the quicker it’s done the quicker we know.” She mumbles as the sensor beeps again, and she quickly licks her finger before going to her computer and rapidly typing on it.  
“What ARE you doing?” He practically snaps at her, she cuts him a cold look, her eyes hard, like emeralds, he quickly backs up a little, surprised how fearful her eyes made him feel.  
“I am running a system on my laptop that will let me see our DNAs next to each other so I can study them closely.” Her computer beeps and she quickly turns back to it, her eyes flinting around the screen. “Jarvis.”  
“Well Miss, looking at their structures, and how close everything seems to be in comparison.” He starts only to be cut off.  
“Jarvis.” Rachel growls lowly, her teeth grinding, as she awaited the answer she already knew.  
“Yes Miss, you are related.” Jarvis replies quickly getting to the point. Rachel takes a breath, closes her eyes before popping them back open and back to the computer, her fingers start to fly over the keyboard again.  
“Wha-Rachel?” Loki looks at the ceiling, where Jarvis’ voice seems to be coming from, before looking at Rachel.  
“From the facial scanners and the DNA tests, and what I’m looking at, it looks like I would be your long lost twin sister. Though I don’t see how, you are eons older than I am, and I am a simple midgardian with no powers.” Her eyes don’t stray from the screen her fingers flinting to and fro of the keyboard, though it stills instantly as Loki places his hand on top of hers.  
“Rachel.” She looks at him, his voice soft, his eyes were as well, and a soft smile plays on his lips, “From what I know, you fell off of the edge of Asgard and floated through space, which means it would take eons for you to get to Midgard.”  
“And my aging?” She questions quickly, and the smile on Loki’s face gets a bit wider.  
“Your body must have frozen itself to keep you safe, after all there is no oxygen in space, Rachel. I want to see something, may I?” Rachel nods, still looking at Loki’s eyes, seeing a very soft emerald green. Loki takes both of Rachel’s hands in his own and turns her to face him completely, and slowly lets his Frost Giant side take over, the blue quickly spreads over his body and once it reaches his hand, it pauses for a moment before going up and over Rachel’s hands and arms. Not that she noticed, her focus and attention was on Loki’s red eyes, though he wouldn’t look at her, she hadn’t even noticed her own changing, or the fact that her eyes had also changed to red.  
“Loki.” She breathes, and lets go of one of his hands, she reaches up and goes to cup his face, but stops when he flinches and looks away from her.  
“Hideous aren’t I? On Asgard stories upon stories make Frost Giants the enemy, and to find out I am the greatest enemy ever.” Loki shakes his head and closes his eyes, only to pop open as Rachel places both her hands on his face.  
“If you are hideous, wouldn’t that make me hideous as well?” Rachel looks at Loki sadly, he stares at her in surprise, both of them slowly returning to their normal colors.  
“I-” Loki opens and closes his mouth trying to find the right words, and Rachel smiles at him shaking her head.  
“Stay here.” Rachel says, though she doesn’t move from her chair. Loki looks at her in confusion, and she laughs.  
“I mean, since you are here on Midgard, and I have a feeling that you won’t be able to return to Asgard anytime soon, stay here, as stay in the house, with Tony and I. Well, me more like it. I think I’ll tell Tony he can build his tower alone, or we could go to Britain, I have to check on my side of the corporation too. But, please. I want to know more about my twin,” She laughs a little at the word, “And about the nine realms. And maybe I can show you a bit of Midgard and our schools and structures here. There are a lot of school on Midgard, and I’ve been trying to go to as many as possible. I love learning.” She smiles and stands pulling Loki up with her. “Come with me, if you are anything like me, you’ll be sleeping in this room too.” Loki looks at her confused, but smiling brightly as she pulls him from the room. He chuckled and drags his feet a little to frustrate her. “Loki! Come on!” She pulls him harder and down the hall before stopping him and turning to the door and quickly thrusting the doors open and stepping to the side and waves him in. Loki looks in, and slowly looks around his jaw dropping in amazement, it was an extremely tall room, every inch of it was covered in book cases filled to the brim with books.  
“This is-” Loki looks back to a beaming Rachel.  
“Amazing right? Yeah, I usually spend most my time in here while Tony goes out and parties. Most of these books are educational, but the smaller book case under the window is fiction. Mythology is off to your left, science to your right, languages above the door, left of my desk is math, though hardly touched. On the right of the window is mechanics, the left is medicine. On the right of my desk is art, of all kinds. I want a book case for every subject in the world, and now that I know there are other worlds, I want a book case for those too.” Rachel walks in, her walk is now relaxed and calm, a small smile plays on her lips, and she looks completely at home.  
“You wish to learn about the other worlds?” Loki asks in amazement, watching Rachel’s instant changes.  
“Of course, knowledge is power, the more knowledge you have of, well everything, the better chances are you can take anything on. It’s not always brawn, something Tony doesn’t understand. His suit is so clunky and hard to maneuver in.” She shakes her head. “Mine is not only thinner, but lighter and more flexible, and fit to me.” She shrugs, “But Tony thinks if he can out power everything, then his brilliant mind doesn’t need to do much work.” Loki chuckles and walks up next to her.  
“Seems like our lives were slightly similar.”


	8. Loki Loosing Himself

“Rachel are you done yet?” The sound of a male’s voice filters through Rachel Stark’s office causing her to look up to the door, from her work. She smiled and waved the man in, he was just as tall as her, but he was wearing black dress slacks, a rather nice emerald green button up shirt, proper black loafers and a emerald and silver scarf.  
“Just a little bit longer Loki, I promise, I’m almost finished, I just have to figure something different for my branch of the company to do now that we no longer produce weapons. I was thinking maybe furthering the science of the Arc Reactor, or maybe medicine. Something helpful to the world.” Rachel said looking back down to her work from her now midgardian looking Demigod of a twin brother.  
“Why not open schools? Teach the next generations as well as both the Arc Reactor and medicine?” Loki asks perching himself on the edge of her desk, it’d had been a few weeks since Loki and Rachel met, the two of them going to England so Rachel could work on her company, though in returning so had Rachel’s accent, and now Loki and Rachel sounded just as much like twins as they looked.  
“Hmm, I just might, I just don’t bloody know how! I swear if I told Tony that I was going to work on the Arc Reactor he’d have my head!” Rachel leans back in her chair and throws her hands up, “And not only that but since Tony has made Pepper CEO I have also been working things out for the American branch, not that I don’t trust Pepper and all, but I don’t trust Pepper with Fath-Howard’s company.” She sighs after stumbling on her adopted Father’s name closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead. Loki chuckles lightly and places a hand on Rachel’s shoulder.  
“It is ok to call him Father, after all you love him and he did raise you.” Loki smiles at Rachel who looked up at him with a small smile.  
“Not really, actually Tony and I had Nannies, and when we were with Father, Tony and I would get scolded for playing with things we shouldn’t have. After his death when I was 10, Tony took over raising me, and as he didn’t take over the company until after he was out of his second school, but by then I was already working on my first colleges.” Loki chuckles at Rachel, “What?” She asks looking at him slightly irritated.  
“The two of us, finding joy in our books and learning.” Rachel send Loki a wry smile and looks at the paperwork on her desk.  
“Let’s have a break. I need out of this stuffy office, shall we go get tea then?” Rachel asks looking back up at Loki as she stands.  
“We shall, come Sister mine, show me your favorite teahouse.” Loki says helping Rachel into her jacket then taking her hand and placing it in the crook of his arm. Rachel smiles as the two walk out of the office that was Rachel’s most current area.   
~~*Time Skip 2 months*~~  
“Loki?” Rachel calls from the end of a hallway in her England home, well mansion more like it. “Jarvis, have you seen Loki?” Rachel asks looking up at the ceiling where she had multiple speakers set up for Jarvis to speak through.  
“Yes ma’am, he is in the library, though I must tell you, he has been speaking to himself more often. And his night terrors are getting worse.” Jarvis’ automated voice sounds, his British accent blending perfectly with Rachel’s. She frowned and thought for a moment, since the time that she had met Loki it seems as though his mental health had been depleting, and it worried her, she wasn’t sure how to help, though the two were quite alike, he had grown up as a Prince, and was use to certain standards, plus she wasn’t sure how alike human minds were to frost giants. She walked to the library peaking in seeing Loki curled up in her favorite chair with a mythology book in his lap, though he was payin it no mind.  
“Yes I know you helped me!” He growled, “I have not had much time with her, before I do any favor for you, I wish to know her more.” He stopped talking almost listening to someone talk, Rachel took this time to look over her twin, noticing his eyes weren’t their usual green, which looked exactly like hers, but instead this brilliant blue that looked a mix between ice and sky blue.  
“What do you mean?” Loki’s voice brought Rachel from her discovery, “You want me to use to this tesseract for what?! What of my sister!” Loki hissed, and stopped listening, before his blue eyes cut straight to her, frightening a gasp from her lips, her eyes widening, and almost instantly his eyes return to that emerald green she had grown use to from her brother.   
“What are you doing Rachel?” He asked, his voice a bit hard, though he looked as though he was trying to make a joke.  
“Nothing, wondering what my dear twin was up to.” Rachel quickly lets her acting school time come forth in her mind as she smiled easily and enter the library walking over to Loki and sitting on his lap letting her legs hang over one of the arms. Loki’s arms instantly wrapped around her, it wasn’t the first time that they had sat like this, he was use to it from her now, knowing that she was a touchy-feely person and liked having the contact with someone she was close to, and also feeling rather happy that he could hug his sister like this, knowing only one other person got to touch Rachel, and that was her adopted brother Tony. Rachel looked at Loki’s eyes taking in the spots of where the blue was, her eyebrows furrowing at this, she found it odd, and worrying. Loki brings a finger between her eyebrows and sooths the area and a smirk.  
“Well I was reading until my dear twin decided to sit on my lap, and you must be thinking of something hard, don’t furrow your eyebrows though, you’ll gain wrinkles.” He chuckled as Rachel’s hand instantly goes to her forehead.  
“I do not have wrinkles!” She pouts and looks away from him, still thinking about the blue in his emerald eyes.  
“Have I said you did? I said you will gain.” Loki said poking her side with a sarcastic smirk, one that Rachel was well acquainted with, she returned the smirk with one of her own, almost identical.  
“Oh ha! Smart arse.” Rachel squirmed a little as Loki tickled her sides before she hit his hands. Rachel lets her hair fall in front of her eyes so she could look at her brother from under the fringe. “Loki?” She said in a small voice.  
“Hm?” He said his attention on his twin, his own eyebrows furrowing and his head cocking to the left a little as he tried to get a good look at his sister’s emerald eyes.  
“Promise me something?” She said in the same small voice, sending small glances at Loki, who frowned a little and pulled her chin up so he could look at her eyes properly.  
“Anything for my little twin sister.” He tried to smile a little, expecting her normal reactions of being called the little sister, though they didn’t know who was born first, his frown depending when she didn’t react, instead her eyes looked away from him. “What is it Rachel?”  
“Don’t change, be you, ok?” Rachel raised her eyes, mainly looking at Loki through her eyelashes, Loki looked confused a moment.  
“I haven’t changed, and I don’t plan on changing.” Loki said, still confused, though smiled as Rachel’s face lit up a little. She nodded and got off of his lap stretching a little.  
“I have to go to New York to talk to Tony, want to come with me?” Rachel says looking down at Loki as she places her hands on her hips. Loki shakes his head watching his sister, as he unknowingly lets the blue spread through his emerald eyes, which Rachel doesn’t really notice this time. “Alright, I’ll be back in three days, Tony wishes to talk about his tower, which he is wanting to make it self sustaining, using an arc reactor.” Rachel rolls her eyes and waves her hand in the air as if she were waving something away. Loki nods and forces a small smile.  
“Alright, I will be here once you get back.” Rachel smiles leans down and places a kiss on Loki’s cheek.  
“I promise not to be gone more than those three days.” Loki nods and places a kiss on Rachel’s cheek before she stood up straight and walked to the door.  
“Rachel.” Loki calls as Rachel reaches the door, she stops and turns towards him, questioning him with her expression, he smiles at her, “Love you.” She lights up like Christmas before running back over to him and tackle hugs him, causing him to chuckle.  
“I love you too Loki, I’m so glad to have met you, to be your sister.” She hugs him tightly as he wraps his arms around her and holds her tight. Loki smiles and tries to swallow the lump in his throat.  
“As am I, Twin Dearest. Now go, I am sure Tony is waiting impatiently for you.” Rachel laughs at this, hugging Loki tighter for a moment before walking away.  
~~*Time skip 1 ½ days LOKI’S POV*~~  
“I CARE NOT! I SHALL NOT BETRAY HER!” Loki paced around the library, it was only a day and a half after Rachel had left, his eyes blazed blue as he talked to Thanos, after Rachel’s departure Thanos had been talking to Loki nonstop.  
“You gave me your word ‘Prince who shall never be King’. I can give you that, you and your sister will never have to hurt the way you have been. Never again in the shadow of anyone, she runs to ‘Tony’ who is not even her brother, she talks constantly about him. You have never once stepped from anyone’s shadow, from Thor’s to Tony’s. Don’t you want her affections for yourself only? Help me get my tesseract and you can have Midgard, and it will impress your sister, she will not leave you anymore, not like she has now.” Thanos’ dark voice drifted around in Loki’s skull, placing that seed of doubt about his sister’s love.  
“My sister is important in Midgard, as is this Tony. They run this company from Howard Stark, he gave it to them. She must see him, even if they are not siblings, Tony is important to her.” Loki battled with Thanos about Rachel, even though his arguments were getting weaker and weaker.  
“Why is she not here then? To leave you in this house, locking you away from the light.” Thanos’ chuckle sounds in Loki’s head, as Loki’s once green eyes are covered in the blue.  
“Taking over Midgard will keep her here, next to me?” Loki asks, his hands curling into fists, his nails digging into his palms.  
“You could make her your Queen and never again will she ever leave you, you would have your sister and your family. All you ever needed, and a bonus would be you would rule Midgard, finally stepping out of Thor’s shadow.” Thanos said, a malicious grin sounding in his voice, he knew he had won Loki.  
“What do I do?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I am Loki, of Asgard. And I am burdened with Glorious Purpose.”


	9. Heart to Heart

“This is awesome Tony.” Rachel says smiling at her adopted brother, and looking around at the giant tower that he and Pepper had made.  
“Thanks Princess.” He said giving her a glass of champagne, and kissing her temple, before going over to Pepper and handing her one.  
“Sir, Agent Coulson is on the Line.” Jarvis said in monotone.  
“Tell him to leave a message.” Tony said flippantly.  
“He says it’s urgent.” Jarvis replies.  
“Then tell him to leave it urgently.”  
“He refuses, he wants to talk to you.”  
“Tell him I'm not in.”  
“He is not listening.” Tony sighs, and picks up a small, rectangular device.  
“The life size model of Tony Stark please leave a message…” Tony cut off as the elevator doors open. “Security breach that's on you!” Tony points at Rachel.  
“You tried to get rid of me.” Agent Coulson smiled at Tony.  
“Phil! How are you, please come in we were just celebrating.” Pepper said happily.  
“I would love to stay but I can't, I just came to drop this off for Tony.”  
“Does this have something to do with The Avengers initiative, not that I know anything about it.” Pepper asks curiously, Phil smiles at her, and shakes his head and in jokingly manner.  
“I don't like to be handed something.” Tony says trying to refuse the manila folder Phil was trying to hand him.  
“Oh that's fine I like to be handed stuff give it to me.” Rachel says her British accent clipped and polite. Phil hands over the folder as Rachel hands him her champagne.  
“And I will just trade with you Tony.” Rachel smiles at her brother as she trades over the folder for his champagne.  
“It is just as much for him as it is for you Rachel.” Phil set smiling at the younger Stark sibling.  
“Oh? And what exactly is it?” Rachel asks her curiosity starting to bubble.  
“Technically since there is a civilian and the room I cannot say anything, but I would have to say that she took a very nice guess of what this all is.” Phil set a smile on his face as he heads towards the elevator Tony turned already placing it on his hologram displayers.  
“Well it looks like I should leave you two, seems you have homework. I'll walk you out Phil.” Pepper says happily.  
“Phil? His first name is Agent.” Tony says jokingly. “What is this about the Tesseract?”  
“It seems you will have to come in to get that answer.” Phil said as the doors close, a Cheshire cat smirk is the last that you see of the blonde Agent and Pepper.  
“Hay, look it’s us.” Tony turned back to the images, and videos, one of him and Rachel, then at the video of the bunker that had the Tesseract.  
“Tonie look at this.” Rachel turned and looked at the video and gasps.  
“Loki!” Her emerald eyes so wide it looked as though they’d pop out of her head. “Jarvis! Is Loki at home?!” Rachel quickly calls to the AI, her accent thicker in her panic.  
“No Miss, he disappeared a few hours ago.” Jarvis replied as Rachel’s eyes began to water.  
“Tonie? Princess, what’s going on?” Tony asked taking the girl back her shoulders.  
“Tony, Loki. Well Loki is my biological brother. But, that’s not him! He’s kind and calm, and, and, and that can’t be him Tony!” Rachel turns her watering eyes to her brother, trying to collect her thoughts, Tony collects her in a hug.  
“Come on Tonie, let’s go suit up, and see what is going on, when were you going to tell me about him though?” Tony asked as Jarvis instantly starts collecting the suits for the two.  
“I-I just wanted him to myself for a while, to get to know him, get to know what I really am.”  
“What you really are? You’re Rachel Marie Antoinette Stark, that’s who you really are, human girl adopted by Howard and Maria Stark, younger sibling to Anthony Edward Stark, genius girl who is the female counterpart of the Iron Siblings.” Tony said not breaking stride stepping into his suit as Rachel did the same with her’s, smiling at her adopted- no her big brother’s explanation.  
“It’s not just that Tony, Loki told me he isn’t an Asgardian like Thor. He was adopted like me. Loki and I are Jotuns, Frost Giants like in Norse Mythology. He was going to teach me magic.” She said as her helmet closes over her face and her voice becomes a bit robotic over the speakers in Tony’s helmet.  
“Ah~ Well, I guess that makes since. Um, so you aren’t human?”  
“Not DNA wise, how I was raised and look, yes, just like Loki is technically Asgardian, like Thor. But he is adopted. Loki hates his adopted Father, because he thinks that Odin hates him since he’s a Frost Giant, something that is used as an evil in children stories for the kids, most children are raised to dislike all Jotuns, to never trust them. Think of it this way, Asgardians are Gryffindors, were Jotuns are Slytherin.” Tony nodding to Rachel’s words.  
“It makes sense in a way. You have to agree at a time there was a point where you hated father and me and mother, I think that happens anytime someone figures out that they're adopted, but their family isn't who they thought they were. My question is this why didn't Odin reassure Loki ?”  
“ Loki says because when he found out Odin fell into an Odin-sleep.”  
“Odin-sleep?”  
“Yes, an Odin-sleep is when Odin, who is also known as the All-Father, has exhausted his powers and needs to sleep for however long to, refuel, I guess would be a good word. When Loki found out, Loki said his Mother, Freya, had told him that Odin has been putting off his slumber for so long she wasn’t sure when he was going to come out of it. At the time Thor, who is the elder brother, would have taken the throne, but was banished by Odin, after attacking the Jotuns for a group of them slipping into the weapons room which held an item that Odin took from the Jotuns in the first war, so Loki ascended the throne. Freya had told Loki that Odin could see and hear everything that was going on, but was defenceless to stop it, so Loki went to Jotunheim to convince his biological father, mine as well, Laufey, to sneak into Asgard and kill Odin-”  
“What?! And you think he is sweet!!” Tony cuts Rachel off, they had been in the air for 15 minutes, and his flying dips in his surprise.  
“If you’d let me finish! Loki was not going to let Laufey kill Odin, believe it or not Loki still loves Odin, and only wishes to rise from Thor’s shadow and make Odin proud. Loki also wanted revenge on Laufey for abandoning him and I. Now let me finish properly!” Tony huffs but stays silent.  
“Thank you, now Laufey fell for Loki’s trap, and brought a small battalion into Asgard and got to Odin’s sleeping chambers. There Laufey had Freya subdued and was over Odin before Loki bursted into the room and quickly killed Laufey and his men. After that Loki went to the rainbow bridge planning on riding the Nine Realms of Jotunheim, but Thor got back after fighting off a magical machine Loki sent at him, and smashed the rainbow bridge stopping Loki from doing the same thing Thor wanted to do, but breaking the bridge created a wormhole that both Thor and Loki almost fell into, but Odin got there in time to save Thor and Loki. Loki tried to explain himself to Odin, but-” Rachel quickly silents herself and Tony flies closer grabbing her hand.  
“But what Tonie?”  
“Well, Loki got rather vague at this point, from what he told me, Odin wasn’t happy, he was rather disappointed in Loki. And, well don’t ask me his thought process, but I am thinking he believed Odin, after just awaking, wouldn’t be able to lift Thor AND Loki to safety, so Loki let go of Thor’s boot, and fell. After that Loki said he fell to Earth, or Midgard as he continues to call it. Remember that night where people were saying that a fallen star had hit near Miami Beach?”  
“Yeah.”  
“That was Loki. Loki said after he had regained consciousness he realised he was on Earth, and figured it’d be the best idea then to start searching for me. How he found me I don’t know. But all of a sudden after the fight we had, about you building the tower on your own, he found me on my ledge, as I was gazing at the stars. I started talking to him and he told me who he was, and I was able to connect it with my Mythology teachings. And then I remembered Loki was adopted, and I just thought wouldn’t it be cool, so I came back home with him on my back, and ran a few tests, including DNA, using Jarvis’ face comparing. And then Loki let me see his Jotun form, but it triggered my own, and, well, yeah.” Rachel said, her voice trailing off, as she waited for Tony to say something.  
“Well I-I-” Tony starts but cuts off before sighing and squeezing her hand, “I can’t say I’m happy, but I can’t be upset. You were helping him weren’t you? Helping him get over his hatred for his adopted family.”  
“Yes.”  
“And did it help you get over your hate for your own?” Tony asked, his eyes forward, though seeing the video that was streaming from Rachel’s camera to his screen, from the corner of his eyes as Rachel’s eyes grew wide.  
“Tony, I don’t-”  
“Don’t even finish that Ms. I took so many college courses I’m Wikipedia. We both know you aced your Psychology classes.” Rachel swallowed as her eyes started watering again, and silent tears streamed down her face.  
“I can’t hate you Tony, you’re my big brother, for now and always. But-but I-I just.” Tony slowed the two of them to a stop, the suits making them hover in mid-air, both helmets slip away from the Stark sibling faces.  
“It’s Howard isn’t it?” She nods. “You were always his favorite Princess, he loved having a little girl. I may have been his greatest creation, but he quite literally found you. And I have to agree with him, you are the most precious discovery in our lives. I don’t think I’d be who I am today if I didn’t have my baby sister to keep my at least a little level headed.” Tony smiles as Rachel laughs a small watery laugh, tears constantly streaming from her eyes.  
“Don’t hate them Tonie, they loved you, far more that any adopted parent could love a child who isn’t theirs. To them you weren’t adopted, you were meant to live more than the child that Mom never told me about.” At Rachel’s curious look Tony smiles, “When you weren’t looking at the box I took out a box with the year just before they came home with you, Mom was pregnant just before she and Dad found you. For whatever reason Mom lost the baby, but found you. Without you, I think Mom would had left us a lot sooner, and that would have quite literally killed Dad, and I’m not sure what would have happened to me. You saved our lives, you realise this? You saved them.” Rachel looks at her brother in surprise as tears continue to pour from her ducts.  
“B-but, how could I-I couldn’t have-” Rachel shook her head, and Tony chuckled.  
“Thank you Princess, you are the best present that Mom and Dad ever brought home to me.” Rachel laughs again and produces a hankie from somewhere and wipes her face, and laughs again at Tony’s bewildered face.  
“I am nothing if not a proper English Lady, and we do not leave home without a hankie somewhere on our person.” Tony chuckles again and kissed Rachel’s forehead before his helmet closes again.  
“You ready now Princess?” He asks as Rachel’s does the same, she smiles at the camera, seeing her brother’s face and nods.  
“It looks like now I have two brother’s whose arses I have to save. Oh did I mention Loki has an accent like my own?” Rachel flashes another smile at Tony and takes off, leaving him in her dust, as he groans and chases after.  
“I want to meet him!” Tony exclaims smiling as Rachel’s laughter, something he’s rarely heard since the big reveal.


	10. Terrible Privilege

After hours of flying they had finally found the helicarrier, though just before they landed Fury’s voice sounds over the intercoms of the helmets.  
“Ah Mr Stark, and Miss Stark. It seems as though you’ve made a long journey to start another, Captain America and Agent Romanoff needs you in Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse. We’ve found Loki.” Before Fury had stopped Rachel had already turned her body and set it into her GPS, and she was off.  
“Thanks Fury, we’ll set our radio frequencies to make that of the Quinjet Romanoff is using.” Tony says taking off after Rachel, “Ready to kick it into overdrive Chele?” Tony asks when he catches up to his sister.  
“Must you ask, you dolt?” Rachel says a smirk on her face, as the rocket boosters take effect and the Iron Siblings shoot off to Germany. Upon getting close enough to que into the Quinjet stereo system Tony started blaring AC/DC’s song Shoot to Thrill.  
“Agent Romanoff, miss me?” Tony asks, causing Rachel to laugh, they came rocketing around a tower, both adjusting themselves to land quickly. Tony shoots Loki away from Captain America, causing Loki to be thrown backwards hitting his back into the stairs.  
“Make your move, Reindeer Games.” Rachel snips at the horn helmeted brother of hers, her voice hard as stone as her and Tony aim all of the arm held weapons at him, Captain America quickly gathering his shield and joining the siblings side, as the jet centers the gun on him. Loki slowly raises his hands and make his armor disappear.  
“Good move.” Tony says and powers down his weapons, Rachel’s helmet moves from her face as she stares hard at Loki, who had yet to look away from her.  
“Mr. Stark.” Cap tilts his head a little acknowledging the metal clad man, Tony tilts his head back.  
“Captain.” Rachel huffs gently as the quinjet lands behind them.  
“I guess I’m chopped liver then?” Tony’s helmet slides away from his face as he smirked at Rachel.  
“It goes with the accent doesn’t it?”  
“Tsk! More like the country we are in Tony, and you call yourself a genius. A pleasure Mr Rogers.” Rachel turns her head and smiles gently at the super soldier, though it was clear to see that the smile didn’t reach her eyes.  
“The pleasure is mine Ms. Stark.” The gentleman replies, as Rachel turns back to Loki. Loki was looking at his twin sister sadly, as she glares at him.  
“Rachel-” Loki starts but is quickly cut off by Rachel snapping at him.  
“No! Do not! You best get on that jet or I will truly figure out if you are immortal Loki. I don’t know what is going on with you, but I do not like it a bit. MOVE!” Loki shrunk in on himself a little hearing Rachel’s harsh words and quickly jumps to his feet at her bellow, that sounded almost like a growl. Tony and Steve stare at the younger girl in surprise.  
“She knows him?” Steve asks Tony curiously.  
“Not my story to tell Cap.” Tony says turning and following his sister to the jet.  
~~*Sometime Later, they’re in the sky*~~  
Natasha’s soft voice runs to Rachel’s ears as she sits across from Loki glaring at him, daring him to do something.  
“I don’t like it.” Steve says out of the blue.  
“What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?” Tony says trying to get a reaction out of Loki, who was to afraid of what Rachel would do if he did try anything at that moment in time.  
“I don’t remember it ever being that easy. This guy packs a wallop.”  
“Still, you’re pretty spry for an older fellow. What’s your thing? Pilates?” Tony says smirking at the perplexed Cap.  
“What?”  
“It’s like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things, you know doing time as a Capsicle.” Steve looks at Tony, finally meeting his ego match.  
“Tony be nice.” Rachel called to her older brother, who promptly ignored her.  
“Fury didn’t tell me he was calling you two in.”  
“Yeah, there is a lot of things Fury doesn’t tell you.” Tony replies just ask thunder rolls and lightning almost strikes the jet.  
“Where is all of this coming from?” Natasha asks rhetorically, Loki stares out the window intently, as thunder rumbles around them.  
“What don’t like a little lightening?” Rachel sneers rudely at her twin, causing Tony to sit next to his sister at the jet shakes.  
“Not overly fond of what follows.” Loki says rather sadly as Rachel’s treatment, just as a bright bolt of lightning streaks across the sky, and the ramp opens revealing a blonde body builder, who promptly snatches Loki up and flies from the jet.  
“Loki!” Rachel screams, her greens eyes instantly softening and growing wide as she dons on her helmet and flies after.  
“Rachel!” Tony calls after, “Now there’s that guy!”  
“Another Asgardian?” Natasha’s voice filters from the speakers in the jet.  
“Think the guy’s friendly?” Steve asks out of nowhere.  
“Doesn’t matter, if he frees Loki, or kills him the tesseract is lost.” Tony turns to follow his sister off the jet.  
“Stark! We need a plan of attack.” Cap tries to stop him.  
“I have a plan, attack.” Tony says donning on his helmet and jumps out. Cap grabs a parachute and goes to follow Tony.  
“I’d sit this one out.” Natasha advises.  
“I don’t see how I can.”  
“These guys come from legends, they are basically G-ds.”  
“There is only one true G-d Ma’am. And I’m pretty sure he doesn’t dress like that.” And with that said Captain jumps from the jet.  
~~*Quick POV change LOKI*~  
Thor throws Loki into a mountain, and raises his hammer, before looking down at Loki rather crossly.  
“Where is the Tesseract?” Thor growls, and Loki starts to chuckle.  
“I’ve missed you too, Brother.”  
“Do I look to be in a gaming mood!”  
“You should be thanking me, with the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have muster to conjure you here? Your precious Earth.” Thor drops Mjolnir, making the ground quake ever so slightly, as he picks up Loki, although Thor was rather cross with Loki, family is everything to him.  
“I thought you dead.” Thor’s voice breaks on the last word, Loki’s small chuckles silent.  
“Did you mourn?” He asks almost sarcastically, though it’s lost on Thor.  
“We all did. Our Father-”  
“Your Father. He did tell you of my true parentage, did he not?” Thor lets go of his little brother who then walks away from him, creating a bigger rift between the two.  
“We were raised together, played together, we fought together, do you remember none of that?” Thor pleads with the lost Prince of Asgard.  
“I remember a shadow! Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I was and should be a king!” Loki growls out turning back to Thor.  
“So you take Midgard as recompense of your imagined slight? No, Midgard is under my protections, Loki.” Thor points at the ground trying to stand firm, the first part Loki looked a bit hurt, then chuckles at Thor tried to lay down the law.  
“And you are doing a marvelous job with that. Humans slaughter each other in droves, while you idly fret. I mean to rule them, and why should I not?”  
“You think yourself above them.”  
“Well, yes.” Loki smirks at Thor.  
“Then you miss the truth of ruling, Brother. Throne would suit you ill.” Loki roughly shoves Thor to the side as he goes to stand on the ledge, and turns towards his elder brother.  
“I have seen worlds you’ve never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it-” Loki states, spitting Thor’s last name with tangible sarcasm, his electric blue eyes shining.  
“Who showed you this power? Who controls this would-be-king?” Thor asks, interrupting Loki.  
“I AM KING!” Loki yells.  
“Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home.” Thor states taking steps to Loki, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him slightly, not even noticing the eye color change. Loki looks into Thor’s ocean blue eyes for a moment, almost as if he wishes he could, before chuckling.  
“I don’t have it.” Thor pushes Loki away as Mjolnir suddenly flies into Thor’s grasp. You need the cube to bring me back home, but I have sent it off I know not where.” Thor points his hammer at Loki.  
“You listen well, Brother. I-” Suddenly a blur of black and blue rams into Thor that hurtles them both into the forest below.  
“I’m listening.” Loki stands there before sitting on the ledge to watch the fight.  
~~*POV CHANGE AGAIN! Back to Rachel*~~  
Rachel carries Thor away from Loki, and into the forest before letting him go, and turning her blasters in reverse quickly enough that Thor continues but slows her enough so she lands on her feet, two seconds later Tony lands next to her, both helmets move from their faces, letting Thor quickly get to his feet, his breaths short from surprise of being whisked away from his brother.  
“Do not touch me again!”  
“Then don’t take my stuff.” Rachel replies cooly.  
“You have no idea what you are dealing with.” Thor rumbles.  
“Uh, Shakespeare in the park? Doth Mother know, you weareth her drapes?” Tony quickly intervenes causing Thor more aggravation, and Rachel to smile, which Tony caught  
“This is beyond you, metal man. Loki will face Asgardian justice!”  
“He gives up the cube he’s all yours.” Tony states stepping forward and practically in front of Rachel, “Until then, stay out of my way Tourist-” The helmets then close and Tony turns to go gather Loki, in a quickly move that Rachel saw coming Thor throws his hammer at Tony, quickly moving Rachel pushes Tony out of the way and takes the hit, screaming in pain and surprise. Rachel is thrown into three different trees, each breaking until she is forced to stop by a rock. Inside her helmet Jarvis fritzes a bit, causing Tony’s video of her to fade before coming back, both getting alerts of what had happened.  
“Ok!” Rachel growls standing, from the ledge in which Loki still sat he looked rather alarmed, though full of relief as Rachel stood, his face quickly twisting into amusement to see the fight between his ‘brother’ and his twin sister. Mjolnir races back to Thor after he lifted his hand, and casts a look at Loki who was smirking at the scene below him. Thor starts to spin Mjolnir by the leather strap but before he can throw it Rachel and Tony hit him in the chest with the palm blasters.  
“Rachel?” Tony quickly utters.  
“I’m fine, but I believe we will be having roasted blonde for dinner tonight.” She states growling her jaw clenching and unclenching in rage. Rachel quickly launched herself into the sky flying towards Thor who was resting against a tree from being pushed back. She kicks him in the chest sending the God of Thunder threw the tree and to the ground 20 feet away. Thor loses his hammer in being tossed back and holds his hand up for Mjolnir to fly into, upon grasping it he raises his hammer to the sky and gathers lightning into it, before pointing it at Rachel. The lightning quickly zooms and hits Rachel in the chest knocking her back a few feet, though she is able to use the knives she had installed as claws into her boots to stay upright. From inside the suit, Rachel’s gadgets frits until the lightning stops and Jarvis fills her ears, and thus Tony’s.  
“Power at 400% capacity.” Rachel grins quickly evilly as her eyes bloom in mischief.  
“How about that.” She quickly loads both her hand blasters, chest blaster and her whip before sending them all at Thor, knocking him about a 100 yards away, Thor twists himself so that he lands with his feet at the base of the tree and rock that he was tossed. Tony quickly runs to Rachel’s side as all three of them ready themselves to launch. Thor throws his hammer up and uses it at momentum to fly through the air, Rachel and Tony expecting this blast up to him, each grabbing an arm and the three fly into the air above the forest. The Iron siblings fly Thor threw some of the canopy of the forest before hitting him against a mountain and flying up, Thor being able to get his feet under him runs up the mountain a bit before pushing himself off causing all three of them to loop up and back. They fly through the forest, hitting quite a few trees, upon hitting the last one Thor drops Mjolnir and the three hit the ground, hard. Rachel tumbles and has to quickly move to the side of the last tree they had hit would have fallen on her, as Tony and Thor tumble and are able to regain their footing from the momentum. Thor realizing he hadn’t had his hammer in his hand chooses to hit the helmeted Tony in the face, who then reeled back to hit Thor in his, Thor catched Tony’s arm, then his free hand as Tony tried to hit him again. In Thor’s left hand he starts to crush the Iron Man suit, causing sparks to fly and a screeching type cry to fill the air as the metal moved unwillingly. Tony opens his hand and blasts Thor in the face, using the distraction to headbutt Thor, and free himself. Not liking it Thor headbutts Tony back and sends Tony flying through the forest floor, tumbling Tony is able to stop himself and get his footing using the blasters. Tony shoots himself at Thor, grabs the Thunder God and quite literally throws Thor into a tree. Upon standing Thor and Tony get into an old fashioned brawl, until Tony is on the ground and Thor is standing above him, holding his hand out to where Mjolnir waited to be summoned, and quickly fly into Thor’s hand. Tony quickly uses his blasters to knock Thor off of his feet and away from danger after Thor lifted the hammer to hit Tony. Rachel used this moment as Tony got back to his feet to fly at Thor and land a good punch as Thor got up, Rachel moved her arm to shoot the marble grenades at Thor as he drew back his hand that had Mjolnir, before a disk hits the two in the chest, getting their attention.  
“Hey!” Captain America says catching his shield as if it were a boomerang, “That’s enough.” Tony uses this time to come stand next to Rachel as Cap jumps from his perch, “Now, I don’t know what you plan on doing here.”  
“I’ve come to put an end to Loki’s schemes!” Thor shouts at Cap.  
“Then prove it! Put. The. Hammer. Down.”  
“Um no! Bad call, he loves his hammer!” Thor back hands both Rachel and Tony into a fallen tree.  
“YOU WANT ME TO PUT THE HAMMER DOWN!?” Thor jumps into the air and brings the hammer down onto Cap, who raises his shield in time for Mjolnir to hit, an implosion of light ensues, as a shockwave mighty enough to bring down anything within a mile radius of the three. The shockwave strong enough to send Thor flying back, as Cap waits in his crowch for things to calm down before standing and staring down Thor. Rachel and Tony stand and look around before at each other.  
“Holy shite!” Rachel mutters, looking at her brother in alarm. All four of them breathing hard.  
“Are we done here?” Cap asks as the Iron siblings size up both Cap and Thor. Upon Thor’s nod, Rachel’s helmet retreats from her face.  
“Next time do not take my brother without telling us.” She states coldly at Thor before turning and flying up next to Loki, who stands and looks at her face.  
“Rachel-”  
“I am still quite cross with you Loki.” She stares at him, her eyes cold and calculating, before softening immensely, “But that scared the living tar out of me.” Her suit quickly moves away from her body as she rushes into his embrace, tucking her head under his chin, he stands there in surprise before smiling a little and folds her in his arms. From the ground the three boys stand there in shock.  
“Brother? He is not her brother!” Thor states, agrilly, the first to snap out of it.  
“Actually, they are twins.” Tony says turning to Thor as his own mask slips from his face.  
“Twins?!” Steve and Thor ask in unison, Thor more sceptical than surprised like Steve.  
“Yep, Rachel did a blood test, and Jarvis, my A.I. butler, did a face test, then Loki seemed to do his own test to prove it. Rachel and Loki are twins.” Tony states before joining the two on the ledge.  
“You are still in so much trouble Loki. I don’t care what your excuse is.” Rachel finally back up and glares at Loki, who seemed to have the courtesy to at least LOOK slightly ashamed.  
“Come on Chele, we need to get him back to S.H.I.E.L.D.” Tony speaks up as Rachel backs into her suit.  
~~*Time Skip, they are now on the Helicarrier*~~  
Landing was a simple job, and maybe two squads of agents came and lead Loki to his holding cell as Tony and Rachel took off their suits, Rachel looking rather longingly to go with Loki. The group, minus Dr. Banner who was in his lab, sat around a large table with a video feed of Nick Fury placing Loki into a cell, this cell was a cylinder, all sides besides the top and bottom were glass, and only a bench to sit on, inside.  
“In case it wasn’t clear, and you so much as try to scratch that glass.” Fury plays with a computer before pressing a button that opens a hatch under the cell. Loki looks over the edge enough to see what Fury meant, though it held little to no amusement to him. “Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap, see how this works?!” Fury then closes the hatch and points at Loki, “Ant.” He then points at the red button on the panel, “Boot.”  
“Impressive cage.” Loki smirks at Fury, “Not built, for I, I suppose.”   
“Built for something a lot stronger than you.” Fury shrugs and cocks his head a little.  
“Oh I’ve heard.” Loki practically purrs, then looks at the camera. “A mindless beast, makes play he’s still a man. How desperate are you to call on such lost creatures to defend you?”  
“How desperate am I? You threaten a world with war, you steal a force you can’t hope to control.” Fury scoffs, “You talk about peace, yet you kill cause it’s fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did.”  
“Ohhh~ It burns you that you have come so close. To have had the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all of mankind to share, then be reminded what real power is.” Fury then smiles at Loki before walking off saying over his shoulder.  
“Well let me know if ‘Real Power’ wants a magazine or something.” Loki looks at the camera again and smirks. In the briefing room that the group had gathered, this time including Dr. Banner, though excluding Tony and Rachel, the camera feed shuts off.  
“He really grows on you doesn’t he?” Bruce said with a smirk, amusement laced in his every word.  
“Loki is going to drag this out. So, Thor what’s his play?” Steve turns to Thor who was standing with his back to the table, his chin in his hand.  
“He has an army called the Chitauri. They are not of Asgard or any known world. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the world, and in return, I suspect, the Tesseract.”  
“An army? From outer space?” Steve asks curiously.  
“He’s building another portal. That’s why he needed Erik Selvig.” Bruce suddenly pipes up.  
“Selvig?” Thor asks turning around.  
“He’s an astrophysicist.” Bruce supplies.  
“He’s a friend.” Thor replies, turning back around.  
“Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours.” Natasha decided to use that moment to add in.  
“I wanna know why Loki let us take him in. He’s not leading an army form here.” Steve tries to keep the focus on the way Loki is thinking, his strategy.  
“I don’t think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy’s brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell the crazy off of him.” Bruce said looking at Steve.  
“Have care how you speak.” Thor reprimands Bruce, “Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he’s my brother.”  
“He’s killed eighty people in two days.” Natasha points out, Thor’s eyebrows furrow.  
“He’s adopted.” Thor quickly says, much to the other’s amusement.  
“I think it’s about the mechanics. What does he need Iridium for?” Bruce asks trying to get the conversation back on track.  
“It’s a stabilizing element.” Rachel says as she and Tony walk in, Tony in a nice suit and tie, though he wore a leather jacket over it. Rachel in black cut off jeans and a black tank top, her own leather jacket on.  
“So I’m just saying, pick a weekend, I’ll fly you to Portland. Keep the love alive.” Tony mutters to Coulson before turning to the table. “It means the portal won’t collapse in on itself, like it did at SHIELD.” Tony then turns to Thor as he and Rachel stop at the table. “No hard feelings, Point Break, you have a mean swing.” Rachel then takes over the explanation.  
“It also means the portal can be as wide and will stay open for as long as they want. And as for that crazy comment, Loki happens to be my twin brother.” Tony ruffles Rachel’s hair as Natasha and Bruce sit in surprise, while Thor and Steve had gotten their minds wrapped around it, Tony walks over to Fury’s computers.  
“Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. That man is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn’t notice but we did!” Tony states pointing at the man playing the game, who looked embarrassed and quickly shut down the game, Tony then covers the eye that Fury had to wear an eyepatch on. “How does Fury do this?”  
“He turns” Agent Maria Hill states. Tony looks around at the monitors and uses his body to hide him placing a tiny hacking chip on the computers as Rachel takes over.  
“Well that sounds rather exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton would be able to access quite easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, to, well kick start the cube.”  
“And where did you two become experts in thermonuclear astrophysics?” Agent Hill inquired hautly.  
“Well I technically went to school for it. Just like most sciences.” Rachel says sticking her nose in the air and turning from Hill.  
“Last night, I read the packet, Selvig’s notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Were Rachel and I the only ones to do the homework?”  
“Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?” Steve then asks taking the attention away that Tony and Rachel had read, whilst none of the others did.  
“He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier.” Bruce spoke up.  
“Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect.” Tony says, as Rachel pulls out her phone to check the progress Jarvis was doing with the hacking.  
“Well if he could do that, he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet.” Bruce replies.  
“Ah someone who finally speaks English!” Rachel exclaims raising her head and beaming brightly at Bruce.  
“Is that was that just was?” Steve asked incredulously.  
“Good to meet you Dr. Banner. You’re work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled.” Rachel states shaking hands with Bruce.  
“Oh! And I personally like when you turn into a giant green rage monster.” Tony states popping up next to Rachel shaking Bruce’s hand as well, then grunts as Rachel hits him in the stomach.  
“Oh Anthony do be nice! Where are your manners!” Rachel scolds him like a child as Bruce looks down.  
“Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube.” Fury states as he enters the room. “I was hoping you two might join him.”  
“Let’s start with his stick. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon.” Steve says looking up at Fury.  
“I don’t know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I’d like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys.” Fury says looking over at the three genius’.  
“Flying monkeys, I do not understand.” Thor states.  
“I do! I understood that reference.” Steve says almost like a giddy school child.  
“Shall we play Doctor?” Tony asks, as Rachel starts to jump in place from excitement.  
“This way.” Bruce turns and shows the other two to the lab. Along the walk Rachel’s excitement quickly flees her, and she walks quietly next to the two chatting men, contemplating on what she should do about Loki.  
“Go talk to him Tonie.” Rachel almost jumped from her skin when a hand fell on her shoulder, she turned and looked at her brother.  
“I’m sorry, did you say something?” Rachel looked at her brother, who rolls his eyes.  
“Dr. Banner and I will go play, you need to go talk to him.” Rachel blinks then shakes her head.  
“Oh no, I couldn’t possibly. He deserves to be alone right now.”  
“Rachel, go.” Tony says forcefully and pushes her to the cell. “We’ll be ok if you want to go spend time with him.”  
“Are you sure?” Rachel looks up at Tony from her eyelashes.  
“Yes Chele, now go.” Rachel kisses Tony’s cheek gives a small bow to Bruce for no reason and heads off to the cell they put Loki in.

Tony’s POV  
Tony looked over to Bruce who was busy trying to find the Tesseract.  
“The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig’s reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks process.” Bruce states feeling Tony’s eyes on him. Tony shrugs and turns back to his own monitor solving as many algorithms and equations as possible.  
“If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops.” Bruce scoffs.  
“And all I packed was a toothbrush.” Tony gets up from his station and walks around playing with a metal rod in his hand.  
“You should come by STARK Tower sometime. Top ten levels, all R&D. You’d love it, it’s like candy land.”  
“Thanks, but the last time I was in New York, I kind of broke…..Harlem.” Bruce said sheepishly giving Tony a small smile.  
“Well I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises.” Tony prods Bruce with the miniature electrical rod, causing the latter man to jump and look at Tony in surprise.  
“Ow!” Tony looks at Bruce closely, as disappointment takes over his features.  
“Nothing?”  
“Hay! Are you nuts Stark!” Steve exclaims announcing his presence.  
“You really have a lid on it haven’t you? What’s your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? A huge bag of weed?” Tony says to Bruce ignoring Steve.  
“Is everything a joke to you?” Steve asks finally getting Tony’s attention.  
“Only the funny things.” Tony sends Steve a million dollar smirk.  
“Threatening the safety of everyone this ship isn’t. No offence, Doctor.” Steve fights back.  
“No, it’s alright. I wouldn’t have come aboard if I couldn’t handle pointy things.” Bruce gives Tony a look, who scoffs at Bruce.  
“You are tiptoeing, Big Man. You need to strut.”  
“And you need to focus on the mission, Mr. Stark.” Steve calls Tony out.  
“You think I’m not? Why did Fury call us, and why now? Why not before? What isn’t he telling us? I can’t do the equations if I don’t have all the variables.” Tony says going back to his computer screen.  
“You think he’s hiding something from us.” Steve states, making an observation.  
“He’s a spy. Captain, he’s THE spy, his secrets has secrets.” Tony then suddenly points to Bruce, “It’s bugging him too, isn’t it?” Bruce jumps as the attention in the room changed to him.  
“Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and….”  
“Doctor.” Steve stops him and gives him a pointed look, there is a pause of silence before Bruce sighs.  
“‘A warm light for all of mankind’, Loki’s jab at Fury about the cube.”  
“I heard it.” Steve said still skeptical. Bruce points at Tony.  
“Well, I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn’t post it all over the news.”  
“Stark Tower? That big ugly-” Tony throws Steve a look, who at least had the decency to look a little guilty, “Building in New York?”  
“It’s powered by Stark Reactors, self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?” Tony looks quite proud of it.  
“It’s a prototype, I’m kind of the only name in clean energy right now.” Bruce turned back to Steve.  
“So why didn’t SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?”  
“I should probably look into that once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of SHIELD’s secure files.” Tony says pulling it up on his computer screen, Steve turns to Tony in surprise.  
“I’m sorry, did you just say….?”  
“Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. Rachel helped me distract you of course. In a few hours we’ll know every dirty, little secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide.” Tony holds a bag of blueberries out to Steve. “Blueberry?”  
“Yet you are confused why they didn’t want you around?” Steve asks ignoring the blueberries.  
“An intelligence organization fearing intelligence? Historically, not possible.” Tony rolls his eyes and pops a few more blueberries in his mouth.  
“I think Loki is just trying to wind us all up. This man means to start a war, and if we don’t stay focused, he’ll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them.”  
“Ah~” Tony smirks, “Following isn’t really my style.”  
“And you’re all about style.” Steve sends Tony a condescending smirk.  
“Of the people in the room, which one is; A. Wearing a spangly outfit, and B. Not of use?” Tony smirks back at the Captain leaning against one of the tables.  
“Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky?” Bruce decides at that moment to step in between the two.  
“Just find the cube.” Steve orders, taking the conversation to heart and exits the lab.  
“That’s the guy my old man never shut up about? I wonder if they should have left him on ice.” Tony said pointing to the door.  
“He’s right about Loki. The guy has the jump on us.”  
“What that guy has is ACME dynamite kit.” Tony gets up and continues to try and help Jarvis with the hacking, “It’s gonna blow up in his face, and I want front row tickets to see it.”  
“I’m sure I’ll read all about it.”  
“Uh-huh. Or you’d be suiting up with the rest of us.”  
“Ah. See I don’t get a suit of armor. I’m exposed, like a nerve. It’s a nightmare.”  
“You know, I’ve got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second, to inch its way into my heart.” Tony points at the arc reactor on his chest. “This stops it. This little circle of light. It’s a part of me now, not just armor. It’s a…...terrible privilege.”  
“You can control it.” Bruce tries to worm his way out of it.  
“Because I learned how.” Tony states, as Bruce tries to hide behind his computer screen. Tony flicks the information out of the way, so he could see Bruce’s face.  
“Hay, I’ve read all about your accident. That much Gamma exposure should have killed you.  
“So you’re saying the Hulk…..the other guy…….saved my life? That’s nice. A nice sentiment. Saved it for what?”  
“I guess we’ll find out.” At that both men went back to their work stations and back to work.  
“You might not like it.” Bruce states after a few moments of silence.  
“And you just might."


	11. Information

As Steve goes to investigate Tony’s claims, Rachel gets to the holding cell nodding to the people she passes she enters the holding cell quickly.  
“Loki!” She runs up to the door, as Loki looks up at her in surprise, he had been pacing the cylinder cell.  
“Chele?” He walks to the door, confusion marring his face. “What are you doing here?”  
“I-” She looks down, her jaw clenches before meeting his cerulean eyes, her own narrowing. “Loki I need to talk to you, and I do mean YOU, not whomever has taken my twin from me.” Loki looks a little shocked then hurt.  
“I am still your twin Chele.”  
“Loki your eyes are blue.” Rachel growls at him slamming her hand on the door.  
“My eyes?” Loki blinks in confusion, as Rachel sighs and pulls her phone from her pocket. “Rachel?” She holds up a finger to him as she clicks her camera up tilts it up, after switching it to the back camera, making sure the flash was off she snaps a quick picture of Loki, who even in the picture looked quite confused. She goes to the gallery and clicks on the picture of him zooms in on his eyes and nods, before turning the phone so Loki could see.  
“Your eyes. They are blue. We have the same coloured eyes.” She growls out, looking rather un-amused. Loki looks at the picture in surprise, it was true that they had the same colour, it was one of the most favourite things that they shared, only bested by the fact that they seemed to share some of the same magic. “Loki-” Rachel looks up at her twin, her eyes as green as Loki’s should be, her voice absolutely desperate. “Please, I want my loving twin brother, I want my other half back. Not this, not someone who hurts people for fun, not this person who seems to want to rule the world. Bring me back my Loki.” The look in her eyes could only be described as begging.  
“I’m here. I’m here little sister.” Loki whispers, as his eyebrows crinkle and Rachel drops her arm as if it no longer had any strength in it. “I’m here, I-I thought you’d want to rule next to me.” Rachel eyes widen in surprise.  
“Loki ruling isn’t what you wanted to do when you got to Midgard.” She snarled at him. “You wanted to look for me! ME! Not this idiotic notion that Earth will be ruled!” She screams at him, her thick accent making it hard to understand, if it were anyone but Loki.  
“It shall be ruled, by me!” Loki snarls back at her.  
“Then you are nothing but a fool, just like every other so called ‘ruler’ throughout time. I have told you of Hitler yes?” Rachel asks, as Loki’s eyes grow hard, yet he stills nods. “You will turn into him. He thought a whole race deserved to die for whatever reason. Bring. Me. Back. MY! TWIN!” Rachel practically pounces at the cell slamming her hands on the door, screaming bloody murder. “You are not my bloody brother, let him go! GIVE ME BACK LOKI!” Tears start to streak down her face. Loki backs from the door, totally surprise.  
“Wh-what do you mean Chele?” He stutters, pains streaking through his blue eyes.  
“Your. Eyes. Are. Green.” She bites out before placing her forehead on the glass door, and sighs, she watches the tears drip from her chin. “Your eyes are green, Loki. Not blue, only Tony has blue eyes. We share the same colour eyes, someone has to be controlling you, someone has a hold of your brain, or something. Loki please.” Her voice cracking on the last word, breaking the last of Loki’s control, he hadn’t wanted to tell his sister of Thanos.  
“I-.” He takes a breath, his sudden talking seemed to surprise Rachel into looking up at him, her emerald eyes swimming in unshed tears. “Wh-when I got to Midgard, my first thought was to look for you, for my twin sister. But I didn’t know what realm she was in, or if I was in the right area, I hadn’t even a name to use. I used one of my spells so I could hover above the ground, you would call it more of flying, and I propelled myself around for a while before a voice echoed through my consciousness. I was desperate, and he had knowledge of you, even gave me a small amount of information to get me to agree with him, I could have taken that and ran, but he had also has a voice to scare Odin himself. The deal was that in exchange for your where-abouts, I would get the tesseract for him, I was told that it was stolen from him, by the humans, all he wanted was it returned to him. My finding you, though yes was the best thing of my very long life, was not by myself. As time with you progressed, he, Thanos, got impatient, he wanted the tesseract, I wanted to spend time with you.”  
“That was who you were talking to in the library!” Rachel said her eyes wide in shock.  
“You heard? Of course you did, Thanos told me you were at the door, listening.” Loki scoffs.  
“He filled your head with lies didn’t he?” Rachel asks, ignoring him.  
“Lies?” He barks a laugh, “You ran to Tony, while I was there. I am your blood, not that metal man!”  
“Wait ran!? I told you Tony needed me for a couple of days, I would have been back quickly! Yes you are my blood, but he raised me. He is my brother too! Even if not in blood. I have two wonderful brothers that I wanted to meet under different situations! I was going to bring Tony and Pepper back to England for you to meet, Loki. I wanted to have both my brothers there.”  
“I should be enough, there is no need for him!”  
“Just like there is no need for Thor!? He is worried sick about you Loki! He loves you like the little brother you were raised as!”  
“HE IS NOT MY BROTHER!” Loki shouts at Rachel.  
“YES HE IS! He is as much as your brother as Tony is mine!”  
“Tony,” Loki spits the name, “Is not your brother Rachel! I AM!”  
“Not right now you aren’t.” Loki jerks back like he’d been hit. “No you see, my twin would rather go to a museum with me. Or go to a tea shop, or even shopping. Spending time in the Library, or telling me about the different realms and species there are in said realms. Teaching me magic and helping me discover my own talents.” Tears in a constant flow at this point, as she listed things that they had done whilst he was on Midgard. “Or listening to me as I tell him stories about going to college, working on getting your papers so you could start school, and go to lessons with me. Or how about teaching you Midgardian technology, or introducing you to our own different cultures. Even sparring, teaching me how to use my magic whilst fighting. Cuddling on one of the couches while I show you my childhood movies, laughing with me whilst we watch different comedies or TV shows. Deducing with Sherlock Holmes when we caught Benedict Cumberbatch on channel five. Helping me make different alterations to my suits to enhance my magical talents. Dragging me around the fake set up of Diagon Alley, from the movie Harry Potter, because you were interested in how someone could think magic being used like that. Helping me slightly with my business, or what I’ll do with it after all weapons production is cut. THAT! Is my Brother Mine. Not-Not this. This THING! That has taken you!” Rachel’s eyes again grow hard after listing the most happiest memories she had with Loki.  
“Chele. I’m doing this for you, so Tony would never-”  
“Tony would never abandon me!” Rachel spits at him venomously, cutting him off, knowing what lie he was going to try and reason with. “Tony is more of a father to me than Howard Stark ever was, I don’t even remember what he looked like before he died, nor do I remember the last time, when he was alive, that we had a family vacation. He was always working, and Mother was, somewhere. I don’t even think she had a job. Before Tony ended up taking over raising me, we had Jarvis, and that’s basically it.”  
“Your A.I. butler?” Rachel glares at him.  
“No, but that Jarvis is named after Edwin Jarvis, who was Father’s butler, and ended up dying in the car accident with Father and Mother. But that isn’t the point Loki! Shove that right arse out of your mind so we can go back to how we were!” Loki rolled his eyes.  
“Even if I DID want to stop trying to take the throne I so deserve, we could never go back to how it was.” Rachel flinches and looks down, almost dejectedly. “Thor knows I am alive, and will stop at nothing to see me returned to Asgard as he thinks my place is there. And I have crimes I must pay for there.”  
“Crime? You never said you had crimes!”  
“I played a big part in the destruction of the Rainbow Bridge.”  
“Right. Well, seeing that I have tried, and have failed.”  
“Rachel-”  
“NO! When my Brother Dearest decides to return to me, then and ONLY then, will you talk to me. Until then, goodbye.” Rachel turns on her heel and walks out of the room, just catching Loki’s last words.  
“You will be mine, Sister Dearest.” The tone of Loki’s voice sent shivers down Rachel’s spine, and not the good kind of shivers, this was more of fear, that was not all Loki’s voice, and proved that this ‘Thanos’ had her brother.   
‘I have to tell Thor. He may know who this Thanos is, and give us an insight on what is going on with my brother.’ Rachel starts to run just as soon as the door closes behind her, only to stop just as she turns a corner and almost runs into Natasha.  
“Rachel!” Natasha shouts in surprise.  
“Oh! I’m so sorry Nat.” Rachel says, and spits a bit of her black hair from her mouth. “I need to go find Thor, what are you doing?”  
“Going to talk to the prisoner.”  
“He has a name Nat.” Rachel sends a light glare at the redheaded woman.  
“Yes, I know. But like an animal, don’t give it a name unless you feel like getting attached to it.” Natasha states, making Rachel roll her eyes.  
“Oh yes of course, because that makes total sense.”  
“Why were you in there Chele?” Natasha asks out of the blue, taking the spotlight off of her.  
“Oh, nothing much, just spending time with my twin brother, trying to get some information on why he was acting like this, and why his eyes are blue.” Rachel says waving her right hand in the air, as if trying to shoo away an annoying insect.  
“What?” Natasha asks, her eyebrows pulling together in the middle.  
“Oh! Loki has been here for a couple of months now, spending time with me in England, as we got to know one another. He was planning on going to my next college with me, and all of a sudden he is planning world domination. No I don’t think that’s how it works. Since his favourite thing, is to be in a quite large library immersing himself in different texts and learning all he can about, well everything.”  
“So you are saying he’s what? Possessed?”  
“Of sorts, Loki is after all the Norse God of Mischief, Lies, and Fire. In mythology Loki was portrayed as a malicious deity, whose favorite pastime was to cause chaos for others. This Loki, though yes is a trickster, as well as a warrior, can get his hands dirty, so his actions, more or less, are his own. But, thoughts are being whispered into his ear, and this Loki is a more insecure version. Apparently there is this, THING, spinning tales, and using Loki’s insecurities to make him do as it pleases, and wants. So, yes, but no. His actions are his own, but his thought process is being messed with, thus making him think what he is doing is good. He holds no regrets, if we can dislodge this entity from him then I will have my twin-I mean this will all stop, and he would end up helping us instead of fighting us.” Rachel explains taking a deep breath and smiles at Natasha.  
“And why do you need Thor?”  
“I figured he would tell me who ‘Thanos’ is, he is nowhere in any Mythology I know. And as I’ve gone to many schools across the world, and in each one of them studied Mythology, it’s hard to think there is something out there that I have no information about. But he ties heavily into Loki’s mental state, and Thor has information I’m sure, he can fill in a few blanks I have. He NEEDS to. I need my brother back, Loki’s the only reason I’ve come to handle the ‘adopted’ bit so well. He has been my rock, whilst I’ve been hit, to see this rock crumbling under this, desease, is hard, and I need to fix it.” Rachel states, her green eyes blazing with hope, and determination. Natasha smiles and pats Rachel’s shoulder.  
“Thor is in the brig, talking to Coulson about Jane Foster, a woman he fell for when he first got here.”  
“So that was what Fury was talking about about a problem in the South-West Region!” Rachel looks at Natasha, whose eyes widen in surprise.  
“H-how?”  
“I’m a genius remember?” Rachel smirks and winks at Natasha before walking off. “Thanks for the info Nat.” Rachel starts running to the top part of the helicarrier seeing Thor talking to Coulson and Fury.  
“Then why do I feel like he’s the person on this boat that wants to be here?” Fury says shaking his head.  
“Thor!” Rachel races to Thor, catching them all by surprise as she almost trips but is caught by Thor in time.  
“Yes Mlady?” He says looking down at her, barely fazed by her being in his arms for the moment.  
“I need information!” Rachel says grabbing Thor’s arms pulling herself up, and slightly closer.  
“Information?” He asks as Rachel nods quickly.  
“Yes! Who is Thanos!?” She looks up at him, her green eyes wide and pleading.  
“Thanos? Where did you hear that name?” Thor practically snaps at her.  
“So you know who he is!” Rachel’s face lights up with a mixture of relief and and happiness.  
“I have, know how do YOU know it?”  
“He’s messed with Loki’s head. Loki told me he wants the Tesseract, and has somehow gotten into Loki’s head. Have you looked at his eyes? They’re blue! The same colour as the Tesseract!” Rachel says quickly pulling on Thor’s arm, neither of them had moved apart.  
“Aren’t his eyes-”  
“No!” Rachel snaps at Thor, her eyes growing hard. “How can you not know his eyes are the colour of emeralds, like my own. You are his brother, you’ve grown up with him for thousands of years, you should know this.” Thor looked at little bashful to be told information about his brother by the twin sister he never knew Loki had, and had just met.  
“Ah, my apologies, for I have not spent a lot of time with Loki of rather late.”  
“Oh yes, I know. Loki’s told me, you were more interested in taking the throne.” Rachel said rather flippantly, causing Thor to send a small and sad smile at her. “But that doesn’t answer my question about Thanos. WHO. IS. HE!?! And why does he have my brother? What is his goal, why is he doing this? Why is he forcing Loki to do this, Loki is as much as a victim as Selvig, and Barton. I need these answers Thor, it may give me the information I need to save him. Please.” Rachel looked back up at Thor, her eyes again wide and pleading, causing whatever barrier Thor had up to keep from telling Asgard things to the mortals.  
“Thanos is dangerous.” Thor starts out gravely. “He tried to fight against Asgard when my father was younger, and got himself beaten by the All-Father. Father said before he left Asgard, Thanos swore vengeance, Thanos thought that as the son of Titan, he deserved the Throne of Asgard, as Asgard is the more sought out realm-”  
“Because Asgard is a city of gold, of course, also said to have the largest and most well trained guard and armies. That doesn’t answer the questions I need answered.” Rachel said quickly interrupting Thor, whose eyes grew in surprise.  
“Yes, well Father also said that Thanos, after being beaten in Asgard, went silent. Many thought he had perished on a distant area of the Realms. Father thinks that Thanos is after something different though. Something powerful enough to take over all nine realms with. One of those things is in the middle of the Tesseract.” Rachel gasps, and looks down, her eyes growing distant.  
“Of course! The infinity stones!”  
“You know of those!?” Thor asks rather loudly, causing Rachel to cut him a glare.  
“Of course, I went to many schools about Norse Mythology. It says that the Infinity Stones are Odin’s crown jewels. That was the reason the Red Skull, who were part of the German Natzi’s during World War Two, had the Tesseract, and the main reason Steve ended up on ice. It all makes sense now!”  
“It does?” Thor asks confused from what she had said.  
“Yes! Thanos wants the Infinity Stones to rain destruction and chaos over all of us. This isn’t about Loki ruling this is about using Loki as a distraction to get what he wants! Oh Thor! What will happen to Loki if Thanos wins.” Rachel looks up at Thor again, this time her eyes wide with worry, and unshed tears.  
“Thanos will not win.” Thor states determinedly, gently squeezing Rachel’s lower arms, where he had caught her. “We will save him. You said that Loki has undergone an eye colour change?” Rachel nods, “Then we must find a way to get Thanos and whatever control he has, from Loki.”  
“I’ve tried talking him from it, it isn’t working. Thor what can we do?”  
“Right now, nothing. We must wait.”  
“I am not a patient person.” Rachel pouts, causing Thor to smirk.  
“Neither is Loki, he’ll make his move soon.”


	12. NA PLEASE READ

Hello to AO3, I am Nalla or Sarina Char, and it's nice to meet all of y'all and am so happy to share this with y'all. I have posted this story on Wattpad and FanFiction.net, but recently I have run out of interesting things to read on both and have been on here, so I thought I might want to share here too. So I know this is getting a lot of chapters right now, and unfortunately, it will slow down, mainly cause right now it's just quoting the movie, and I'm not sure how to change it so it's not copy written mostly, but also cause I'm not sure if I want to end this story with like 20 chapters and start up the next part of the series, which is what I was leaning towards, but I'm not entirely sure on HOW. But I was also thinking of making a fluff chapter that isn't really part of the arc, just a bit of Loki and Chele and what they were doing in England before Loki started listening to Thanos and went all PSYCHO!! I would also like to hear on if there are any mistakes I keep missing, I mean I go back and re-read what I have already before starting the new chapter just so I have my mind set on this one story (even if it doesn't always work) and I'm sure there are errors somewhere. So if anyone would please PM or comment, or w/e about it I would much appreciate it. By the way, Rachel's name though spelt Rah-chel, it's Rah-Shell, which is why the nickname 'Chele'. OH~! And~-

Sherlock- OH DO SHUT UP!

DA FU!!!! YOU AINT EVEN IN THIS!!!

Sherlock- Not MY fault, why am I here then?

I dun know, you tell me, you just popped out of no where!

Sherlock- Yes, I do see

Well I WAS doing something Sherlock.

Sherlock- You were boring these people, they don't want to hear this!

Says whom?!

Sherlock- Everyone, you, yourself don't like Author Notes

WHA?!? HOW ON EARTH! STALKER!! OMG OMG OMG OMG SHERLOCK HOLMES IS STALKING ME!!!

Sherlock- Oh you wish I would.

.....  
~blushes~

Sherlock- Oh don't- ~sighs~

Anyways as I was saying

Sherlock- Nalla does not own any of the characters or anything else in the story other than Rachel.

OI!

Sherlock- And all rights and yada yada yada go to the original owners blah blah blah

STAHP! That is my line! And not even until after this!

Sherlock- You never did put a disclaimer, it can be taken down

O_O  
SHITE!

Sherlock- ~sighs~ Anyways-

Anyways, I plan on having more chapters, and a decision soon-  
~Whistle sounds from no where~ What the?

Sebastian Michealis- Oh Nalla~!

~turns and looks only to have an insta nosebleed~  
Sh-shirtless Bassy

Hikaru and Kaoru- Don't leave us out of this M'Lady ~whispers in each ear~

Damn it y'all! I am tryin to do shit here!

Loki ~shirtless~- Oh do look here, she sounds Texan again!

MEEP!

Draco Malfoy ~shirtless~- Mmmm, come cuddle with me Nalla, your back must be hurting from typing out a new chapter, and I'm sure you wish to read more about Harry, Hermione and I.

~gets a tissue to clean up the constant stream of blood~ I-Imma die, these people are going to kill me.

Sherlock- Am I the only one with a shirt on?

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hermione- NO!

Harry ~shirtless~- Maybe

~feints~

Sebastian ~shirtless and chuckling~- Well as our dear writer has decided to take a little nap, I guess I shall tell the lovely audience, that Nalla does have work, and issues with knowing about her writing, she is excited to write for you, but if worried no one likes it. Oh and the story she is doing for Loki-

Loki ~shirtless~- I'm sorry what about me?

Sebastian ~shirtless~- Talking about you, not to you ~clears throat~ For this FanFiction, she has had to change a couple of things, and cannot find other things she needs for certain parts. She also has not read the actual comics, so please if there is something wrong with some of the information in the story I am sure she would be most pleased for someone to point it out to her, there is also a couple of things she is changing to fit the story better.

Everyone who is not a passed out Nalla ~bow~- We thank you for reading this on behalf of Nalla. We love seeing her so happy. THANK YOU!

~Groans and rubs head~  
Oh my poor aching head, what just happened?  
~Looks around to see nonshirtless and shirtless hotties~  
Right...um...ok  
I hope this made you at least smile, or laugh, or roll your eyes and think I am the biggest dork ever.

Sesshomaru- You are quite right, you are a fool.

OI! I do not appreciate that!

Sesshomaru ~quirks and eyebrow and lets one side of his hitory slip off his shoulder and slip his Momo-Sama around Nalla~

~Is no longer having a normal thought process~

InuYasha- Tsk!

Kagome- InuYasha

InuYasha-Wait! Ka-Kagome I wasn't gonna-

Kagome- SIT BOY!

~BAM!~  
InuYasha ~Groans~

Kagome- And you sir! ~points at Sesshomaru~ Let poor Nalla go, you are ruining her changes of processing at a normal function!

Sesshomaru ~gives Kagome a smirk but complies~- My apologies Mate.

Kagome ~pouts befor turning to Nalla~- Was the Sexiness too high Nalla?

Huh? Oh! Hi Gome....when did you get here?

Kagome ~sighs and facepalms~- You poor thing, off to eat.

BYE EVERYONE!!!

Everyone- Bye Nalla.

~pulls out phone and starts to read more fanficitons~


	13. Hellicarrier

Clint’s POV ~Sorta~  
Outside the Helicarrier, an unidentified aircraft move in closely.  
“661 Bravo, please relay your passcode, what is your hull, over?” A voice sounds from over the sound system.  
“Arms and ammunition, over.” Barton replies, pulling out his bow and docking an arrow with a bomb on it, motioning the pilot to go ahead and land before the team starts to split up.

Rachel’s POV ~For a little at least~  
Walking back into the lab a few minutes after Thor had gone there, was a bad idea. Rachel knew Director Fury wanted all of them to go right to the lab, but she needed to process everything and calm down after her talks with Loki then later Thor.  
“You speak of control, yet you court chaos!” Thor exclaims just as Rachel walked through the doors.  
“That’s his M.O., isn’t it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We’re a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We’re….we’re a time bomb!” Dr. Banner says, a fire lighting in his eyes, as Rachel’s widen in surprise and a bit of fear as she slinks against the walls trying to get to Tony, the fighting making her extremely nervous.  
“You need to step away.” Director Fury says holding a hand up to Bruce, as Tony slings an arm around Steve’s shoulder.  
“Why shouldn’t the guy let off some steam?” The sarcasm slipping right off his tongue as Rachel finally gets to his side and grabs a fistfull of the bottom part of his shirt, he turns a little and looks at her, his eyes taking in her anxiety, her own eyes flinting around the room nervously.  
“You know damn well why! Now back off!” Steve says harshly and pushes Tony’s arm away causing him to bump into Rachel who squeaks a little, only enough to get Tony’s attention who quickly wraps his other arm around his sister, though not enough attention to stop fighting with Steve.  
“Oh I’m starting to wish you’d make me.” Tony says stepping toe to toe with Steve as much as he can while holding Rachel.  
“Big man, in a suit of armor. Take that off and what are you?” Steve asks thinking he had Tony.  
“Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.” Tony lists off as Rachel catches Natasha nodding.  
“I know guys with none of that worth ten of you” Steve growls out making Rachel flinch into Tony, who glares deadly at Steve as he continues, “Yeah, I’ve seen the footage, of you and your sister. The only thing you really fight for is yourselves. You, Tony, aren’t the one to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you.”  
“I think I’d just cut, the wire.” Tony says moving Rachel behind him as she clings to his back, none of the others paying attention to the girl.  
“Always the way out….You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero.”   
“A hero?! Like you?!” Tony says, his back straightening, Steve had finally pissed him off. “You’re a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you, came outta a bottle!”

*SHORT* Clint’s POV ~Again Sorta~  
The ramp of the carrier opens. The carrier maneuvers next to one of the large turbine engines. Barton stands at the base, holding out his bow. He pulls out a grenade tipped arrow. He points right at the engine. Barton moves his aim and points the arrow about a hundred feet from the engine. He releases. The arrow flies out,but then sharply heads for the engine. The arrow is punctured onto the engine. It has a visible timer which is counting down.

Rachel’s POV  
Steve starts to posture against Tony.  
“Put on the suit and lets go a few rounds.” Steve says, growling at Tony, causing Thor to laugh, and Rachel to flinch at the loud sounds.  
“You people are so petty…..and tiny.” Tony sighs rubs his forehead and steps away from Steve.  
“Yeah, this is a te-” Banner starts.  
“Agent Romanoff, if you would escort Dr. Banner to his-”  
“Where? You rented my room.”  
“The cell was just in case-”  
“In case you needed to kill me, but you can’t! I know, I’ve tried….” Bruce exclaims and the whole room goes silent, Tony looking away from the Doctor, Steve looking sad and lost, Thor downtrodden, Natasha and Fury surprised, as tears start to stream down Rachel’s face. “I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!” He glares at Natasha, who shifts her weight from foot to foot, getting nervous. “You wanna know my secret Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?” He asks, as Fury and Natasha move their hands to unclip their guns from the holsters.  
“Doctor Banner...put down the scepter.” Steve says, holding one hand out to Banner, who looks down at his hand not even realising he had picked up the scepter, just as the computer beeps.  
“Got it!” Tony says rushing away from Rachel, who whimpers and kinda backs herself into the wall.  
“Sorry, kiddies. You don’t get to see my little party trick today.”  
“Located the Tesseract?” Thor asks, as the attention goes to Tony and Bruce, the latter moving to the monitor the scan was on Agent Romanoff following him.  
“I can get there faster.” Tony says looking at the screen.  
“Look, all of us-” Steve starts only to be cutoff.  
“The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it” Thor says as Tony head for the door, yet Steve stops him.  
“You’re not going alone!”  
“You gonna stop me?” Tony ask ignoring the whimper of his sister, which he had been keeping an ear on the whole time.  
“Put on the suit, and lets find out.”  
“I’m not afraid to hit an old man.”  
“Put on the suit.” As Steve steps up to Tony, both posturing at each other.  
“Oh my G-d” The attention turns back to Bruce who was still staring at the monitor, then a sudden blast causes the ship to jostle. Rachel screams out as the other Avengers are strewn across the lab. Natasha and Bruce falling to the lower levels while Tony and Steve are thrown into the hallway, and Thor thrown onto Rachel.  
“Put on the suit!” Steve exclaims.  
“Yep!” Tony agrees and they help each other up and run out. Rachel crying her eyes out and squeezes herself out of under and away from Thor before curling into a ball.  
“Lady Rachel?” Thor asks gently kneeling in front of the crying woman.  
“No more arguing, no more tension.” She starts to mutter to herself, rocking gently, trying to disappear in on herself. “No more, no more, no more.” Thor blinks and looks around for Tony, who had disappeared already.  
“Lady Rachel?” Thor reaches out and gently places a hand on Rachel’s shoulder causing her to jump.  
“Please don’t fight anymore. We lost everything, don’t take him from me too.” Rachel asks, not realizing it wasn’t Tony, her accent completely gone.  
“Take whom Lady Rachel?” Thor leans closer trying to catch what she’s saying clearly.  
“Don’t take my brother, please. He’s all I got left, he’s the best big brother ever. No more arguing, don’t leave me Tony please~” She starts to sob, and Thor takes her into his arms and looks around. Picking her up with one arm he walks over to the computers and starts to look around unsure of what he should do. He spots a screen with moving lines, looking closely he sees the writing ‘Voice com of Anthony Edward Stark, and Steve Rogers’ seeing the unmute button Thor reaches over and presses it. Looking some more he sees a button to press that lets him talk to Tony and Steve, pressing it he takes a deep breath.  
“Lord Stark, your sister is crying, asking for us not to take you away from her. What do I do to make it stop?” Thor asks and pulls his finger away from the button, to wait for the reply.  
“She’s crying?!” Tony’s reply comes, causing Rachel’s sobbing to slow a small bit.  
“Yes, though from hearing of your voice, it has subsided a little.” Thor answers.  
“Tonie! Hey Princess. Listen to me now, Chele.” Tony starts and Rachel’s crying quietens a lot, “I’m going nowhere, and no one is going to take me, but we have a job to do now ok? I need you to calm down, and collect yourself. Come on Princess, I know you can. I need my Kitty out here, there is no way I can do it on my own-” Natasha’s voice cuts in, panting heavily.  
“Cap is going to help you out there Tony, but I need help down here, Hulk is rampaging, and it seems as though as I’m the target!”  
“See there Tonie?” Tony’s voice cuts back in. “We need you out here, no more arguing, promise. No one is taking me, and no more arguing. But we need help, we need you and Thor now.” Rachel’s crying subsides completely, and she reaches over to the computer.  
“I got it Anthony.” Her voice rough and shaky as she looks to Thor. “Thank you, if you would please place me down now.” Her accent back in place her green eyes looking brighter than before. Thor nods silently and gently places her on the ground, she grabs his arm as she tries to stop the shaking before she presses the button again. “What is going on, can anyone fill us in?”   
“Engine 3 is down, and if we lose another we will start losing altitude.” Tony’s voice filters through.  
“What needs to be done?” Rachel asks, as she turns to the computer and her fingers start to fly over the keyboard and windows fly across the screen, Thor standing quietly behind her.  
“Steve and I are trying to get the engine back up.” Tony says.  
“There is deprise, Tony. You’ll have to cut it out and manually push it to start.” Rachel states pulling up a live feed of the engine and what it’s suppose to look like, and Jarvis.  
“I know, don’t worry. Send someone to help Natasha, she’s battling the Hulk.” Tony says.  
“Thor you got it?” Rachel asks looking over her shoulder, to see him nod and dash off. “I’m going to get my suit Tony, and keep an eye on Loki.”  
“Oh sure! Take the most dangerous job!” Tony replies sarcastically.  
“I’m a risk taker, what can I say.” Rachel replies just as sarcastically before Steve’s voice filters through.  
“And you aren’t related at all?” Rachel cracks a smile knowing the others couldn’t see her before clipping Jarvis onto her cat suit whilst shedding her jacket and pants as she ran.  
“Jarvis.”  
“Yes miss?”  
“Is Loki still in the cell?” She asks quickly slipping into her suit after taking off the com, the helmet quickly shuts around her face as the rest of the armor jumps to life.  
“Yes miss.”  
“Tonie you be careful you hear me!” Tony’s voice filters through.  
“Yes Tony I hear you loud and clear.” Rachel rolls her eyes at the video feed that the two suits share pop up, letting Tony see his sister’s reaction.  
“I saw that.”  
“Good.” Rachel shakes out the armor a little before bounding out of the room and using the claws in both the feet and hands of her suit to jump over the people crowding the halls making a mad dash to Loki’s chambers.  
“Are you sure you two aren’t related in any way?” Steve asks simply.  
“You are suppose to be near a switch not asking about my relations to my sister.” Tony states.  
“Bit busy, and I was merely asking.”  
“Girls, you are both pretty, now work together!” Rachel exclaims as she finally reaches Loki’s cell.  
“You’re related.” Steve says then grunts in pain.  
“Loki what are you doing!?” Rachel yells stepping into the room, the look on Loki’s face one of triumph.  
“Merely showing facts, Sister mine.” She walks up to the door, and Loki stares at the eyes of the helmet.  
“Facts, what facts?” Rachel turns off her mic to the communication link, and blacks out the video feed.  
“You will never be a team with them! You belong with me! This ‘team’ of yours is failing and falling to ruin.” Rachel rolls her eyes and lets the helmet slip from her face and into the suit.  
“This ‘team’ is brand new and people are trying to figure where they fit in it. Plus there is the big threat fixing to unleash on the world. Oh and let’s not forget part of this ‘team’ is under the mind control of said threat.” Rachel glares at Loki, who grins back.  
“Where is your ‘role’ in this team, because here you are away from the action, talking to the ‘big threat’”  
“My ‘role’ is to keep YOU in the cell, we’ve located the tesseract and after this is all done, well, we’ll get it, and then Thor will take you to Asgard and hopefully to get you some mental help.” Rachel snaps at him, not paying attention to what was going on around her as someone slips in behind her taking the butt of his gun he hits her hard on the back of the head, causing her to cry out in pain and drop to the ground. Growling angrily Rachel looks up at the one who hit her to see Clint, only for him to hit her again, this time knocking her unconscious.  
“Be careful with her! She is my twin sister!” Loki’s growling threat the last thing that filtered through Rachel’s world as it went black.

Tony’s POV!!!!! ~Didn’t see that coming, and this is after the deprise is outta engine 3~  
Rushing to Loki’s cell, where the last communication from Rachel came from. Turning the corner into the cell holder, noticing the missing cell, medics dealing with a dead Coulson, and Fury’s sad expression, Tony looks for Rachel.   
“Where is she?” The first words from Tony’s mouth to Fury.  
“Who?”  
“My sister! She said she would be in here with Loki, keeping an eye on him, now where is my sister!”  
“Rachel is in the air, from the looks of it, taken by Loki.” Just as Fury stopped talking Tony leant against the wall of the cell room looking stricken.


	14. Scramble

~~Chele~~  
With a small groan slips from her lips as her right hand instantly moves to hold her head.  
"Chele?" The male voice causes Rachel to look up quickly, causing her quite a bit of dizziness.  
"You!" She growls outstanding quickly to rush her twin brother, only to stop short as a 'leash' tied to her left wrist keeps her near the bed. "Let me go this instant Loki!" She glares at him as his eyes grow cold to her.  
"Your 'brother' isn't here, worm! Now you will stay here until I've conquered Midgard, and then I will come back for you." He turns to leave.  
"NO!" She cries out, "Loki I have to eat! Use the bathroom! Staying in this little cell will cause my sanity to slip. I can't do it."  
"You're pleading will do nothing, 'little sister'. Until you can learn to bow to me, and my rule, you will have nothing!" He growls the last word.  
"Loki don't leave me, please. I can't stand to be alone, please!" Rachel reaches for the Demigod tears collecting in her eyes.  
"I know you act Rachel Stark, you will not pull that on me!" He snarls and turns towards her, just in time to see her eyes clear up and her hand to fall to her side, her jade green eyes demanding retribution.  
"Fine, so you won't fall for my acting, but what if I told you, no matter what you do, you shall always fail Loptr Laufeyson. No matter of the power you have, the humans will always rise up against dictators, and you are nothing more than a soon to be failed dictator. I do hope I have front row seats for when you fail to take Midgard, Thanos!" Rachel again lunges for the door cell, only to be held back by the cuffs, Loki's face twists into rage as he comes near the door.  
"I WILL have Midgard and there is NOTHING you can do about it, little girl!" In his anger he hadn't realized he had lost control of his skin color, thus revealing his Jotun side, Rachel did her best to hide her smirk (and given Loki's face hadn't changed at all, she must've done well). Even while training to take hold of her magic, the only way for her to really get a hold of her Jotun form, was for Loki to change first. Rachel centered the change into her left hand as Loki sneered at her silence before turning and leaving, his skin changing back none the wiser, as Rachel lets it completely take over her.  
"There is much I can do, Big Brother," Rachel whispers and looks down at her left wrist grinning madly as the cuff was starting to freeze.  
~~Tony's POV~~  
"Stark we need you to focus on this!" Fury yells once again trying to gain the man's attention.  
"I could care less! My sister is out there, probably with Loki now!" Tony growled at Fury, who sneered and threw a bloodied deck of cards onto the table.  
"Coulson had these on him when he went to confront Loki, always loved the idea of the Avengers." Fury sighed, "Well, it's an old-fashioned notion." He walks off leaving Tony and Steve at the table. Tony glares at the table, his eyes hard as he fidgets, he's pissed oh so very pissed. Loki made a mistake, and he was going to pay.  
~!Thor!~  
Thor coughs as he gets up, looking around noticing he had landed in the middle of nowhere, he spots Mjolnir a few feet away. Taking a deep breath he walks over and goes to take the handle of his hammer, before pausing and looking at his hand, his gaze flicking between his hand and the hammer.  
~ Bruce ~  
In a deep crater, in the center of an old abandoned warehouse, comes a groan as some of the rubble shift while Bruce Banner sits up, completely naked, and completely himself. He looks around taking in the damage The Other Guy caused.  
"You fell from the sky." An elderly gentle security guard says, startling Bruce from the middle of his crater.  
"D-did I hurt anyone?" Bruce asks hesitantly, almost afraid of the answer.  
"There's nobody 'round here to hurt. You did scare the hell outta some Pigeons though." The elder man answered.  
"Lucky." Bruce scoffs.  
"Or just good aim. You were awake when you fell." He continues.  
"You saw?" Bruce looks up at him kinda squinting.  
"Whole thing." The Security Guard nods once, "Right through the ceiling. Big, green, and buck ass nude. Here" The man throws down pants to Bruce, almost as an afterthought. "Didn't think they'd fit till you shrunk down to a regular sized feller."  
"Thanks," Bruce says as he finishes up putting on the pants, missing a silent beat.  
"You an alien?" The elderly man asks.  
"What?"  
"An alien, you know from outer space?"  
"Um, no."  
"Well son, you got yourself a condition."  
~^Natasha^~  
"Clint, you're going to be alright," Natasha says from the man's side as he tries to throw off the mind control.  
"You know that do you? Is that what you know? I got…..I gotta go in though. I gotta flush him out." Clint shakes his head and strains against the straps on the bed.  
"We don't have that long, it's gonna take time." She replies setting a gentle hand on his arm, causing him to jerk a little.  
"I don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and send something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?!" Clint continues to toss his head a little like a caged and hurt animal.  
"You know I do," Natasha states softly, looking at her partner with gentle and understanding eyes.  
"How'd you get him out?"  
"Cognitive Recalibration. I hit you really hard in the head." Natasha replies, her eyes losing the unmasked look she saves for Clint only.  
"Thanks." Clint mutters as she unfastens the restraints, "Nat….how many?"  
"Don't-"  
"I need to know." Natasha shakes her head.  
"Don't. Don't do that to yourself, Clint. It was Loki, that was monsters and magic, and absolutely nothing we've ever gone against before."  
"Loki, he got away didn't he?" Clint asks changing the subject again.  
"Yeah, you wouldn't happen to know where?"  
"Didn't need to know, didn't ask. He's gonna make his play soon though, today."  
"We gotta stop him," Natasha says as Clint gets up from the bed.  
"Yeah? Who's we?"  
"I don't know, who's ever left?" Natasha shakes her head and shrugs.  
"Well, if I can put an arrow in Loki's eye socket I'll sleep better, I suppose." Clint sighs, as Natasha sends him a wry smile.  
"Now that sounds like you." She gets up and sits next to him on the bed.  
"But you don't, you're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into war? Why? What did he do to you?" Clint bumps his shoulder into Natasha.  
"He didn't, I just…." She takes a breath and shakes her head.  
"Tasha?"  
"I've been compromised, I got red in my ledger and I want to wipe it out." Natasha deadpans and states coldly.  
~$Tony$~  
"Was he married?" Steve asks from the doorway of the entry to the now empty holding for the cell.  
"There was a cellist, I think."  
"Was she?"  
"No." Tony scoffs, "Unless you count schools, married to her education and knowing everything, her I.Q. is so much larger than mine. She plans on changing this world for the good with her knowledge, I just built weapons."  
"Y'all close?"  
"I raised her practically, even at our busiest we always put time aside for each other. The longest I've ever gone without seeing my little sister is the months I was held hostage after I got home she didn't let me out of her sight for a week and a half." Tony glares at the bloodied cards in his hands.  
"I'm sorry, he seemed like a good man."  
"He was an idiot," Tony states coldly.  
"Why for believing?"  
"For taking Loki alone."  
"He was doing his job."  
"He should have waited!"  
"Maybe he was trying to get Chele back?"  
"Right, and how'd that work for him?"  
"This your first time losing a soldier?"  
"WE'RE NOT SOLDIERS! I am NOT marching to Fury's Fife!"  
"Neither am I! He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki. But right now we gotta put that aside, and get this done! Now Loki needs power if we put a list together…."  
"He made it personal…" Tony says almost in a daze, staring at the blood stained wall.  
"That's not the point."  
"Yeah, it is!" Tony whirls to Steve, "That's Loki's point, he hit us where we live, why?"  
"To tear us apart," Steve says as if it was supposed to be obvious.  
"He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."  
"Right, I caught his act in Stuttengard."  
"Yeah." Tony says nodding and shaking a finger to Steve, "That's just a preview, this is opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered-...Mother fucker!" Tony sneers and practically growls as he dashes past Steve, who stands there for a second longer before the light bulb goes off and he gets it too and takes off after Tony.


	15. Gearing Up

~~Stark Tower~~  
Blue eyes pop up suddenly and look over his contraption, the Tesseract in the middle, as he smiles. Loki will be happy with this, the blue-eyed Doctor Selvig looks over the top of Stark Tower out on New York, Loki will be bringing them to a new era, and era humans need to be in.  
~*Steve*~  
Steve stopped one of the crew in the halls of the Helicarrier.  
“Where is Natasha?” He asks kindly with a charming smile towards the male crew.  
“She is in the medical day room with The Hawkeye, Mr. Captain America, Sir.” The crewman replied quickly, Steve claps him on the shoulder as he walks by him.  
“Thank you Son.”  
“My pleasure Mr. Captain America Sir.” Steve continues his journey, as he gets to the med bay he looks into the small windows trying to spot Natasha’s red hair. Finding it he strides into the only open door in the hallway.  
“Time to go.” He says when he realizes he has her attention.  
“Go where?” Natasha asks as she stands.  
“I’ll tell you on the way, can you fly one of those jets?” Steve says as he takes a step back planning on letting Natasha go before him.  
“I can,” Clint Barton says as he walks out of the bathroom that was at the back of the room. Steve cuts a look at Natasha who nods confirming Clint was on their side now.  
“Got a suit?” Steve asks Clint  
“Yeah.”  
“Then suit up.”

~~No POV~~  
A loud crack of thunder rolls as lightning strikes in the middle of a field in nowhere America, taking hold of the hammer that absorbed the lighting Thor, one of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes and demigod and crown prince of Asgard, hold Mjolnir aloft into the sky as thunder rolls across the sky once again. Thor takes the unbreakable leather strap at the end of Mjolnir’s handle and starts to spin it, creating the wind next to him, bending at the knees once he has it up to speed Thor thrusts Mjolnir into the sky taking hold of the handle and letting it carry him into the now cloudy gray skies.  
Steve grabs his helmet and shield, strapping the shield to his back while clipping his helmet onto his face, Steve rolls his shoulders and pops his neck and upper back.  
In the labs of the Helicarrier Tony adjusts his welding sunglasses as he makes an adjustment to his helmet, with another small adjustment the eyes of his mask light up with the power of his arc reactor, a grin spreads across Tony’s face as he puts his tools away and looks to where Rachel’s suit should have been, seeing some of her extra weapons he loses his smirk and gathers the extra weapons placing them in different compartments Tony had built into this model for that very reason. Tony looks up as he places the last of them away glaring at the wall towards New York, ‘I’m coming for you Little Sister, and after that, I get rights to knocking Loki on his ass!’  
Natasha looks at Clint from over her shoulder as she takes her glove gauntlets from her locker and straps them on while mentally checking over her multitude of knives hidden across her body. She takes a few more knives from her locker before closing it and looking at Clint as she stores them. Clint selects tips for his arrows while putting them all together, before adjusting the configuration on his bow and watching the bottom of his quiver spinning around putting the shaft of the arrow together with the tip.  
“Clint.” Natasha suddenly says, causing Clint to jump a little as she broke the silence.  
“Yeah?” Clint turns to look at Natasha, who looks at him for a second before lowering her eyes and shuffling her feet a second. Her nervousness blatantly obvious, though Clint would be the only person to ever see her so open.  
“I-.....” She sighs and shakes her head, she looks up at him again her eyes now cold and all nervousness now hidden as she hides Natasha and becomes The Black Widow. “Nothing, let’s get going.” She turns from Clint and walks towards the door.  
“I know Nat, and I do too.” Natasha stops and looks over her shoulder seeing Clint standing and making his way near her, she throws a quick true smile at him as they both leave their civilian skins in the locker room, walking out was The Black Widow and her partner Hawkeye.  
Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye walk towards a Quinjet, a young SHIELD pilot sees them and moves to be in their way.  
“You aren’t authorized to be out here…” Steve holds up a hand as they walk past him.  
“Son, just...don’t.”  
In the bridge of the Helicarrier Director Agent Nick Fury is standing at his consoles looking out the floor to ceiling windows contemplating things as his second in command Lieutenant Agent Maria Hill walks up to him.  
“Sir?”  
“Agent Hill?”  
“Those cards, they weren’t on Agent Coulson, they were in his locker.”  
“They needed the push,” Fury says as he holds up the cards looking at them. Outside the window, two loud screeches could be heard as Iron Man and a Quinjet takes off from the Helicarrier deck. “And they found it. Get our communications back up, whatever you have to do. I want eyes on everything.” Maria nods and moves away from Fury barking orders at the crew

~~$Tony$~~  
Tony looks around at his different screens in the Iron Man helmet, seeing the Quinjet in one of the feeds.  
“Alright Jarvis, thrusters full force, let’s get to New York.” Within minutes Tony slows over his tower and sees the machine, as Dr. Selvig activates it.  
“Sir, I took off the arc reactor, the device is already self-sustaining.” Jarvis sounds in the helmet.  
“Turn it off Selvig!” Tony shouts at the Doctor, who cackles a little with his arms spread wide in front of his machine.  
“It’s already too late! It can’t be stopped now! He wants to show us something. A new universe.” Selvig grins at his machine as Tony grows agitated.  
“Okay.” Tony moves his arms and aims his hand repulsors at the Tesseract and fires. The energy from his boosters shatters with a deafening crack! Selvig falls backward hitting his head on one of the air conditioning units. Down below, citizens of New York look up at Stark Tower. Iron Man stares in disbelief at the machine ... unharmed.  
“The barrier is pure energy, it’s unbreachable. The Mark VII is not ready to be deployed.” Jarvis sounds in Tony’s ear, as the man corrects himself from the backlash and goes down to the balcony where he catches Loki’s eye, and the smile Loki sent his way.  
“Skip the spinning rims. We’re on the clock, make sure Chele’s extra weapons end up in Mark VII.”  
“Yes, sir.” Tony lands different parts of the balcony come to life taking the suit off of him as he walks towards the door, proceeding to stroll through the floor to ceiling balcony doors and into the penthouse. Loki follows him step for step and into the penthouse, scepter held in his hand loosely. Tony walks down the steps and towards the bar he had installed for himself.  
“Please tell me you are going to try and appeal to my humanity.” Loki finally breaks the silence, his voice dripping with sarcasm, as Tony gets a cold glass and pours some scotch into it.  
“Uh, actually I plan on threatening you,” Tony says smirking as he takes a sip of his scotch.  
“You should have left the suit on for that.”  
“Yeah...it’s got a bit of mileage on it. And you’ve got the blue glowy stick of destiny. Want a drink?” Tony asks gesturing to the bar as he walks around it slowly, he discretely slips on the Mark VII bracelets, he had questions.  
“Stalling won’t change a thing,” Loki says walking towards Tony just as slowly.  
“No no! Not stalling, threatening. Where’s my sister? And no to the drink? I’m having a couple.” Tony says almost flippantly as he downs his scotch before reaching over and refilling it.  
“She is not your sister!” Loki shouts gripping his scepter tightly as he fought his temper. “The Chitauri are coming, nothing will stop it. What have I to fear?”  
“The Avengers,” Tony says confidently, even as Loki sends him a confused look as Tony rolls his eyes and waves his free hand in the air taking a sip of scotch. “It’s what we call ourselves, ‘Earth’s Mightiest Heroes’ like a team of sorts.” Loki grins and nods a couple of time.  
“Yes, I’ve met them.” Tony looks over Loki’s shoulder and sees the black dot that made his heart soar as it silently got closer, within seconds Tony had a hard time keeping the smile off his face as his sister The Iron Panther lands on the balcony and quietly makes her way in.  
“I’ll admit we have an issue getting a bit of traction, I’ll give you that.” Tony finally losing the battle with his smile, though the conversation had Loki’s complete attention. “But let’s do a headcount. Thor, your brother, the demi-God; The Supersoldier, a living legend, who kinda lives up to the legend; A man with breathtaking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins; A brother and sister pair who grew up to be genius’ with weapons, and you, big fella, you’ve managed to piss off every single one of them.” Loki and Tony now toe to toe, with Rachel over at the arms wall, out of Loki’s sight stocking up on her weapons and grabbing her own bracelets for her more upgraded suit, that Tony had insisted on keeping in the penthouse.  
“That was kind of the plan,” Loki says with a smirk, as he adjusts his grip on his scepter.  
“Not a great plan, when they come after you, and they will come after you,” Tony says keeping his eyes on Loki while tracking Rachel out of the corner of his eye. “Want to tell me what you did with Rachel?” Loki’s eyes narrow as he sneers at Tony, letting the other man know he wouldn’t get any answers from the of crazed demi-God.  
“I have an army,” Loki says completely ignoring Tony’s question.  
“We have a Hulk.” Tony says shrugging with a grin to Loki, pissing the demi-God off more as he seems to throw the subject of the mortal’s precious ‘little sister’.  
“Thought the beast had wandered off.” Loki sneers.  
“You’re missing the point. There’s no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes, and maybe it’s too much for us, but it’s all on you. Because if we can’t defend Earth, then we’re damn sure going to avenge it.” Tony growls out stepping closer to Loki.  
“How will your friends have time for me, when they are too busy fighting you,” Loki smirks as he gathers power into the scepter and goes to put it on Tony’s chest with anticipation, it hits the man’s chest with a clink. Both stop a second, both confused, Loki gathers his power again and tries it again and nothing happens.  
“Well performance issues, everyone in three men, you know?” Tony couldn’t help but crack the joke, his smirk sliding off his face as Loki takes him by the throat, tossing him towards the balcony windows, turning his back to the now stunned Rachel. “Jarvis, anytime now.” Loki grabs Tony by the throat again, bringing the man close to his face with a nasty growl.  
“You will fall before me!” Loki throws Tony out the window. Tony freefalls the whistling of the air drowning out Jarvis sending Mark VII out to him and Rachel’s scream. A red and gold pod streaks towards Tony, lasers popping out reading the bracelets before transforming to Mark VII gripping onto Tony quickly as they near the ground. At the last possible second the suit comes alive and Tony rockets himself up the tower again. As he levels himself at the balcony he sees Loki trying to get a good grip on his sister.  
“Oh, there was one more person you pissed off! His name was Phil.” Tony grounds out as Loki raises the scepter at Tony, giving the distraction that Rachel needed to get up into the air with Tony. She levels her repulsors at Loki and fires at him sending the demi-God on his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI, EVERYONE!!!! Bet you thought I was dead....NOPE! Kinda.... >.>....well anyways, -takes a deep breath and sighs- I tried moving out....it didn't work really well.....So yeah....-a cough- anyways I felt struck by inspiration.....so yeah NEW CHAPTER YEAY!!! I'm thinking of wrapping up this story at about 20 chapters, we're only on chapter 12 so we still got a bit to go, but I plan on making this a series, so don't think this will be the last of Rachel and Tony and Loki....but I need help from Y'all, I need ideas for the title of the next book and pairs, I know I was thinking of Rachel and Loki, you know twincest, but I was also thinking of Tony and Loki (I was reading other fanfics and for some reason really liked the idea of the pairing) But I would LOVE the help Y'all, please?  
> Anyways I'm off, maybe to write more, or maybe to hang with friends I've been ignoring, it depends on if I hear back. But here is a new chapter, and we're getting closer to the action, HELL the whole story is 63 pages on Google Docs, and that's without the A/N and prologue.


	16. Chaos Ensues

~~#Rachel#~~  
With a loud bang most of New York look around, and then up once people started pointing out the giant cylinder of bright light blue light as it ‘tears’ a hole in the sky, within seconds of the hole appearing the aliens start pouring through, Iron Man and Iron Panther still hovering above the tower look up and watches the first bit as the people of New York start to scurry.

“Right.” Tony states as his screens move from bright blue to an error red.

 

“Army.” Rachel gulps as her screens do the same, “Ready when you are big brother.” Tony’s eyes quickly cut to the video feed that shows Rachel’s face to him, a quick smirk he nods and they both shoot off, weapons continuously being deployed as they start taking out the first round of Chitauri. Quite a few fly by the Iron Siblings and start firing on the people who just sat there and looked on with awed looks on their faces. For the first time in a long time in America the people of New York stopped their busy lives to not only help themselves but help the people around them, women and children ushered to buildings and hiding places, men, though ushered too, looking out for others that may need help before hiding themselves away.

~~#None Really will be bouncing around a bit#~~  
Walking out the balcony Loki takes in the beginning of the war, to his left Thor lands on the walkway.  
“Loki! Turn off the Tesseract or I will destroy it!” Thor demands, walking towards Loki.

 

“You can’t, there is no stopping it. There is only war!” A crazed look comes to Loki’s face.

 

“So be it.” Thor growls out, Loki takes two steps forward and launches himself at Thor, the both of them yelling out as their weapons of choice clash, sparks coming from them both.

 

“Stark, we’re heading North East.” The voice of one Natasha Romanoff filters through Rachel’s com.

 

“What did you stop for drive-thru?” Rachel quibs at them as Tony races past, a second later Rachel follows.

 

“Swing up Park, I’m gonna lay em out for ya.” Tony says as he and Rachel bank around the Tower getting a full view of Loki and Thor’s fight continues. Diving out of the way letting Natasha take the Chitauri out with the Quinjet machine guns.

“Sir, Ma’am, there are more incoming.” Jarvis sounds in their respective helmets, Rachel brings up Tony’s video feed, while Tony does the same while looking up at the portal. 

“Fine, let’s keep them occupied.” Tony clips before shooting off.

“Thanks, J!” Rachel chirps following, uncurling her tail from around her waist she lights it up, grinning while readying her claws and bringing her missiles and grenades on standby.

“Brother-” Thor tries as Loki readies an arcane blast from his scepter.

“You are not my brother!” Blasting Thor off the balcony, he hangs onto the side. Clint looks out his side window.

“Widow.” Clint intones.

“Yeah, I see them.” Clint swings the jet around and Natasha takes aims at Loki releasing her fire upon him giving Thor the chance to get back on the Balcony. Loki readies another arcane blast at the Quinjet as Thor gets to his feet, a second later Loki blasts the Quinjet, which Clint was unable to maneuver completely away from the blast, and Thor tackles Loki to the ground. With the jet taking damage and a small fire starting Clint quickly maneuvers it away from the buildings and the now clear street below, they land hard and with grunts from all three in the jet they unbuckle and leave the now useless craft. Leaving the craft to the chaos around them was jarring, but familiar, as they completely get their bearings from the portal flies what looks to be a mixture of a giant whale and worm, making a noise gathering the attention of the three on the ground.

“Stark, you seeing this?” Cap asks.

“Seeing.” Rachel’s soft voice filters through sounding as though she was going to faint.

“Working on believing, Banner here?” Tony takes over, almost as breathless as Rachel’s though underlined with steel.

“Banner?” Cap asks confused.

“Just keep me posted.” Tony replies.

“J, find me a weakness.” Rachel says racing toward the giant worm.  
Thor tosses Loki to the ground and gets on top of him, his knee on the back of Loki holding him.

“Look at this madness Loki, do you really think it’ll end with you reigning?” Loki squirms under Thor trying to look away from the devastation that it was all bringing.

“It is too late to stop it, Thor.”

“No, it’s not, we can stop it together.” Loki looks up at Thor, hope shining through his blue eyes for a second before Thor gives a pain cry and keels off to the side of Loki.

“Sentiment,” Loki growls at Thor. Thor gets up, kicks Loki and lifts him into the air, then slams him down, hard, Loki, bleeding, rolls over the edge. Thor quickly  
looks down over the edge, Loki rides off on a flying chariot, dozens of Chitauri following behind. Cap, Hawkeye, and Widow run along the abandoned streets of New York, stopping for a second the three look up seeing Loki fly above them sending fire at pedestrians.

“The people need help.” Cap says looking at the helpless people, then back at Widow and Hawkeye.

“Go.” Widow says shooting at a passing Chitauri. Cap looks at Hawkeye.

“You got this?”

“Captain,” Hawkeye says nodding to him, pressing a button on his bow as the mechanics in his quiver start to move. “It will be my genuine pleasure.” Cap nods once and rushes to a bus full of people, prying open the doors he starts ushering people out. 

“Get to buildings stay below ground.” Widow and Hawkeye shooting Chitauri down taking turns to help out citizens.

“This is like Budapest all over!” Widow shouts out, sounding excited.

“You and I remember Budapest VERY differently!” Hawkeye states rolling his eyes a little.

“We need to get out of here! They gotta bring in the National Guard!” A young cop yells at his superior, a bit away in the pandemonium.

“National Guard? Does the Army even know what’s going on here?” The Sergeant replies.

“Do WE?!” Cap jumps on top of the cop car, the cops looking at him as though he were crazy to dress as he is in the middle of all this.

 

“I need men in these buildings. There are people inside that can run into the line of fire. You take them through the basement or through the subway. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th.” The Sergeant steps forward.

“And why the hell should we listen to you?” He asks his voice borderline incredulous as this lunatic man starts giving HIM orders. An explosion sounds behind Cap, who quickly turns as Chitauri footsoldier land in front of Cap, the two instantly starts to fight, mere seconds afterward the Chitauri is dead on the ground and Cap looks behind him giving the Sergeant a ‘There ya go!’ look. The sergeant turns and starts shouting out the directions Cap gave him in the first place.  
Ironman turns a tight corner of a building and stairs a whale looking Chitauri down.

 

“So?” Iron Panther says from next to him, both hovering.

“Together”

“Not what I was talking about. More of, are we going to let that thing swallow one of us as we try and kill it?”

 

“NO!” Ironman shouts then clears his throat, then takes off towards it, shooting rockets and his repulsors at it until it turned to him. “Well, I have it’s attention. What the hell was step two?!” He turns and flies past his sister, who quickly turns and follows him.

“Tony I’m gonna kill you! We plan, before attacking!”

This is my plan, ATTACK!” Iron Panther screams in frustration as she shoots after her brother. Back on the bridge Hawkeye trips a Chitauri soldier and thrusts an arrow in its throat, as Widow got her hands on one of their guns and starts to use it against them flipping over them and ending them with little fanfare. Cap comes running up to them very slightly out of breath from fighting practically a horde of the things as he tried to get back to his comrades.<

“What’s the story upstairs?” He asks as lighting lights up the sky, signaling Thor landing next to them.

“The power surrounding the cube is indestructible,” Thor says as Tony’s voice filters through the comms.

“Thor’s right. We gotta deal with these guys.”

“How do we do this?” Natasha asks looking to Steve.

“As a team.” Steve states his voice with a hard edge.

“I have unfinished business with Loki.” Thor states.

“Yeah, well get in line.” Clint says knocking another arrow, his eyes flitting around expecting another attack.

“Touch my brother Clint and I will personally show you madness runs in our blood.” Rachel’s voice filters through as well, “I get that what he did isn’t right but it’s not HIM, at least not alone, Loki wouldn’t do this on his own, it’s not him. Yes, he can be mean and vindictive but who can’t? There is someone in his head filling with complete shit! He’s only following his orders!” Rachel basically snarls at him.

“Lady Rachel is right, the Mad Titan Thanos has a strong hold on my brother.” Thor states and nods along with Rachel.

“Save it. Loki is going to keep this fight focused on us, and that’s what we need. Without him, these things could run wild. We have the Starks up top, they’re gonna need us-” A sound gets closer gathering Cap’s attention those on the ground turn to see Banner riding up towards them on a beaten down, bike. He stops it and cuts the engine, getting off and walking towards them.

“So, this all looks horrible.” He tries to make a joke and gestures around them.

“I’ve seen worse.” Natasha states starting at him, Banner gives her a half smile.

“Sorry.”

“No. We could use a little worse.” Natasha draws herself up and gives a small twitched lip of a smile back.

“Stark? We got him.” Steve relays over the comms.

“Banner?!” Tony asks excitedly.

“Just like you said.”

“Tell him to suit up!” Tony says.

“Because we’re bringing the party to you.” Rachel finishes just as they run a corner the Chitauri leviathan behind them.

“I-I don’t see how that’s a party!” Natasha states growing a little pale. The brother and sister duo swoops down to the street, the leviathan following closely behind. 

“Dr. Banner now might be a really good time to get angry.” Cap says taking a step back as though he was readying himself in case he has to attack too. Banner smirks and walks past them with confidence.

“That’s my secret Cap.” Banner says throwing over his shoulder a little chuckling slightly at him, “I’m always angry!” Seconds later Banner gives away to the giant form of Hulk just in time for Hulk to bring his fist down crunching the head of the leviathan into the ground like it was a small bug. The body of the leviathan seizes up and starts to layer up, the Iron Siblings stop and gracefully turn in the air, as one they fire rockets off at it’s exposed squishy parts successfully killing the beast. The Chitauri stop as the Avengers back up into a circle around one another, no ones back open to an attack as the leviathan stops moving. Some Chitauri takes off their masks and screech as though it physically hurt them, Hulk roars back at them daring them to come after him. On a chariot with other Chitauri, Loki watch and seeth as they finally get together.

“Send the rest. And let Chaos ensue” Loki turns slightly to give the order to the Chitauri soldier next to him. Screeches ring from all around and from above in the portal as more Leviathans carrying more Chitauri enter Earth.

“Guys” Widow says as Ironman's mask comes back together and everyone looks up to the portal in the sky.

“Cap, call it.” Ironman says as the attention is given to Cap.

“Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Starks, you both got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash.” Nodding the three turn towards one another.

“Wanna give me a lift?” Hawkeye asks Ironman.

“Right. Better clench up Legolas.” Ironman taking Hawkeye by the back of his outfit takes him to the closest high rooftop.

“Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up.” Thor flies away as Cap turns to Widow. ”You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here.” Cap turns to Hulk and points up. “And Hulk. SMASH!” Hulk smirks at Cap and nods once before jumping away. With Hulk causing instant destruction, Thor flies up to the top of the empire state building, grabbing onto the pole at the top of it he gathers lightning in his hammer and starts a storm filled with lightning bringing down some of the newer soldiers at the enter the Earth’s dimension.

“Sir, the Council is on, they are demanding you.” Agent Hill says as she walks up to Furry.

“Fuck” He growls out and starts towards the Council room.

“Stark, the male one, you have a lot of strings sticking to your tail.” Hawkeye says as he continues to shoot Chitauri without even looking at them.

“Just try to keep them off the street” Ironman replies.

“Well, they can’t bank worth a damn, find a tight corner.” Hawkeye says and goes to shoot one Chitauri only to be outshot by Iron Panther.

 

“I think I’m gonna stick you for a little bit Hawkeye, it looks as though you are running low on Arrows.” She says sweetly landing next to him, “If I knew how Stark tower was at the moment, and if I was going to be accosted or not, I’d go get you more.” She states as Chitauri land next to her, she whirls around claws out and ready to go. The Chitauri come towards you at a startling speed only to be put on the defensive by the Iron Panther, whose speed was quicker, with each swipe of her claws she leaves explosives behind on the and in the Chitauri, small enough to not notice, but large enough that once she backflips and presses a button the soldier dies quickly due to most of him exploding.

 

“HOW?!” The surprised shout from Hawkeye has her turning around as he whirls in time to shoot another chariot driver down, only to whirl back at her staring at her in astonishment.

 

“How what? I took fighting classes, my suit is literally for close range, I don’t have all the gadgets Tony has, DUH!” Rachel’s headpiece comes back so she can roll her eyes at Clint.

“Focus you two!” Cap snaps at the two who were talking as they weren’t in an invasion.

“Thanks for the tip Barton, what else you got?” Ironman asks scoffing slightly as his sister takes the silent praise from Hawkeye, who shakes his head and turns back to paying attention, fully, to the fight.

“Thor’s taking down a squadron on 6th.” Hawkeye says as an arc reactor whip passes by his face wrapping around a Chitauri’s neck and severs his head from his body, Hawkeye turns towards the Iron Panther again, whose mask was still down, with an incredulous look, she grins at him and shrugs before holding up a hand rubbing her first two fingers against her thumb with a ‘Come and get me smirk’

“How about a bet Clint?” Rachel says as she turns and uses the repulsors on the palm of her hand to take down a few more Chitauri.

“What type of bet?” Clint narrows his eyes at the woman before turning himself and taking out more Chitauri.

“Well, who can kill the most obviously!” Her tone makes Clint turn back to her, her face correlating with her tone with a ‘Come on I know you’re smarter than this!’ look, He narrows his eyes at her again.

“What do I get if I win?” Rachel rolls her eyes.

“Well, obviously whoever wins will have the loser do whatever they want for the day.” Rachel holds out her hand towards Clint, “We have a bet?”

“Do the ones we’ve already killed count towards it too?” Clint says raising his head a little.

“Oh good, you were keeping count! So of course!” Rachel says excitedly, just as she finished Clint claps his hand in her suit covered one.

“Your on Black Cat!” Clint states excitedly.

“Children. “ Natasha’s voice threatens.

“I’m offended Thor didn’t invite me to the party.” Tony says ask he takes off. The Hulk causes more destruction, taking down more leviathans, as Widow and Cap take more down on the ground.

“Cap this won’t mean anything if we can’t get that portal closed.” She says panting a little.

“Our biggest guns won’t touch it!” Cap huffs out, Widow looks around.

"Maybe it’s not about guns.” She says gaining his attention again and gestures to one of the chariots.

“You wanna get up there, you’re gonna need a ride.”

“I have a ride, I could use a lift though.” Widow starts to backs up to give herself a running start, Cap crouches a little and puts his shield in front of him, angeling a little.

“You sure about this?” Cap asks skeptically, to which Widow shrugs.

“It’ll be fun!” She sounds a little unsure, as though trying to convince both herself and Cap, taking a breath she runs at Cap, jumping onto his shield as he pushes her up just in time for a chariot to go above them, she quickly gets rid of the gun controller and sticks her knives into the driver’s nervous system officially taking over the chariot, seconds later Ironman rockets past her taking out the chariot that was following her, then down to Cap. Taking out a few soldiers Tony levels his repulsors to Cap’s shield and uses it to get rid of some trying to come from behind Cap. On the rooftop with Iron Panther and Hawkeye, Clint runs out of arrows.

“Uh, Chele?” Clint mumbles to her, as he takes his last arrow from the last dead Chitauri and uses it as a dagger.

“Yeah Clint?” She says as she takes her reactor tail and splits a few Chitauri in half.

“I’m out.” He states plainly, Rachel starts cursing in many different languages.

“Rachel!” Tony’s voice filters through the coms, “I know that is all cursing, what’s wrong?”

“Do you ever listen to anyone but yourself Tony!” Rachel snaps at him, “Clint is out of arrows and I need to go get the ones I was working on for my own archery.”

“That’s in the tower.”

“No shit Tony! Cover me while I get up there, and someone get up here with Clint!” Rachel snaps again before taking off.

“She can get feisty can’t she?” Clint says watching her go off as another Chitauri lands next to him, a few curse words slip from his mouth as he ends up in another fight. Rachel quickly rockets herself towards the tower as everyone continues to fight the Chitauri. Landing on the balcony Rachel can hear Clint telling Cap about a bank with a bunch of people in it that was being held up by the Chitauri.

“J, where are the arrows I had designed?” Rachel asks Jarvis.

“I have sent a droid to Mr. Barton with a few quivers Ma’am.”

“Why didn’t I think of that?!” Rachel scolds herself with such narrow-mindedness, hearing a beep in her and Tony’s personal comms she starts to hear the council gathering Fury’s attention. “J, what’s this?”<

“I am still in the SHIELD system Ma’am, the council is talking to Director Fury about this invasion.”

“Oh, that’s not good.”

“Shush Chele, I need to hear this.” Tony mutters at his sister and they both go quiet, as Rachel takes this time to restock up her weapons.

“Director Fury, the council has come to a decision.” A female Councilwoman says.

“I recognized the Council has made a decision but considering it’s a stupid ass decision I’ve elected to ignore it.” Fury says back at them.<

“Director, you are closer than any of our subs, you’ll scramble that jet-”

“That is the island of Manhattan, Councilman. Until I am certain my team cannot handle the threat, I will not order a nuclear strike against a civilian population.”

“If we don’t hold the, in the air, we lose everything.”

“I send that bird out we already have!” Fury’s words cut through and then static.

“The feed has been cut off.” Jarvis states.

“ARE THEY INSANE!” Rachel blows up, growling lowly. “They want to Nuke New York! Tony why haven’t we bought them out?! SHIELD was Father’s company! We need to get it back so they can’t make STUPID decisions like this!”

“Calm down Princess, Fury has it handled, we’re all good, but we could really use you down here.” Tony chooses to use logic to soothe his sister and her to focus again.

“Yeah, I get it, I’m comin down again, Jarvis sent a few quivers to Clint. Besides who knows how many he’s gotten while I’ve been up here!” With that realization Rachel rushes out the broken window and back to the fight, passing Natasha, who she salutes as she goes. Widow smirks at Rachel as the woman rockets by, the smirk quickly wipes off her face as an energy pulse passes by her, looking over her shoulder she sees Loki on a chariot coming after her.

“Oh, you!” Natasha quickly drives towards some buildings trying to lose him, passing by Clint.

“Natasha what are you doing!” His voice rings through completely worried, as Nat dodges another building piece.

“How about a little help!” Nat says back.

“Oh, I got him.” An explosion sounds behind her letting her know Clint sent an explosive tipped arrow, using the momentum of the chariot Nat uses the change to jump onto the roof of Stark Tower, to look at the machine holding the Tesseract. Looking over the side she sees a dazed Loki on the balcony before she turns and goes to the machine. Loki shakes his head and looks around in surprise about what had just happened, Hulk jumps on the balcony and kicks Loki in the ‘common’ room of the tower, Hulk follows him and almost crushes Loki who quickly rolls out of the way and gets to his feet.

“ENOUGH! YOU ARE! YOU ARE ALL BENEATH ME! I AM A GOD, YOU DULL CREATURE, AND I WILL NOT BE BULLIED-” Hulk grabs Loki by his hands and starts throwing him around, smashing him into the floor a few times, before finally throwing him into the ground to the side of him flattening Loki who sits in the crater slightly conscious and definitely in pain.

“Puny God.” The Hulk huffs and leaves the now wounded ‘God’ alone who was currently whimpering in pain.

“Doctor.” Natasha edges seeing a defeated Dr. Selvig slumped against an air conditioning unit, as she walks around the Tesseract.

“Loki’s scepter.” Selvig looks up at the Widow “The energy, the Tesseract can’t fight it off. You can’t protect yourself from yourself.”

“It’s not your fault, you didn’t know what you were doing.”

“Actually I think I did, I built in a safety to cut the power.”

“The scepter.” Natasha states as the realization come over her.

“It might be able to close the Portal,” He looks over the side, “And I’m looking right at it.” Around them chaos continues to insure, Thor taking out Chitauri from on top of a chariot with his hammer as Tony continues to look for an easy way to kill the leviathans, Rachel and Clint continuing on their bet, while Steve takes out foot soldier after foot soldier of Chitauri protecting the innocent population, Hulk smashing every Chitauri in his way, though barely noticeable, the Heroes were slowly slowing down, each testing the end of their endurance. On the deck of the Helicarrier, a lone strike plane gets ready for take off, silently and without the Director’s knowledge. 

“Director Fury is not longer in command. Override order, 7 Alpha 11.” The pilot huffs and closes his eyes finishing the pre take-off routine.<

“7 Alpha 11, confirmed. Prepared for take off.” The pilot starts his engine. Inside the Helicarrier, Agent Hill sees on her cameras 7 Alpha 11 preparing for take off.

“Sir, we have a bird in motion! Anyone on deck, we have a rogue bird! We need to shut it down! Repeat! Take off not authorized!” Agent Hill starts barking orders into her comm. Fursy rushes outside with a gun and fires at the bird, only to realize seconds later as another takes off it was the wrong one, he curses before switching comm stations.

“Stark you hear me? We have a missile headed straight for the city!”

“How long?” Tony’s voice filters through, Fury knowing him the way he did, had cut off Fury’s voice and reply from his sister.

“Three minutes, at best. Stay low and wipe out that missile.”

“Jarvis everything we got in the thrusters.”

“Already did Sir.” Tony takes off towards the on comings jet.

“Destination is in 2 minutes and 30 seconds mark.” The pilot says after sending off the missile, he banks, and heads away from Manhattan. On the ground Thor and Steve are fighting side by side, each throwing their weapons, as they turn Steve is knocked off his feet by an energy blast, which seconds later Thor takes out the Chitauri before turning to Steve and holds out a hand to help him up.

“Ready for another bout?”

“What ya gettin sleepy already!” Steve jokes back smiling to Thor as he gets up. On the roof, Selvig sits on his computer running a program on the machine while Natasha holds the scepter to the barrier.

“I can close it! Does anyone hear me? I can shut the portal down!”

“Do it!” Steve demands from the ground looking up at the top of the tower.

“No, wait!” Tony says quickly.

“Stark these things are still comin!”

“I got a Nuke incoming, it’s gonna blow in less than a minute! And I know just where to put it!”

“Tony no! Don’t even think about it!” Rachel’s panics voice filters through.

“Sorry Little sister, gotta protect you and all.” Tony grabs hold of the Nuke flying with it.

“Stark you know that’s a one-way ticket.” Cap’s voice says, Tony sees Rachel’s feed, hearing barely her yelling at Thor to let her go.

“Save the rest for the return J.”

“Shall I call Ms. Potts?”

“Might as well.” The line rings and rings, the hope of her picking up declining as it continues. Tony pics up speed and starts to angle the Nuke into the portal, Tony going with it.

“NO!” Rachel screeches, trying desperately to break from Thor’s hold, as well as Jarvis trying to seize up the suit to keep her from going after Tony. Natasha sees from below the portal the Nuke hitting the mothership, and the whole army dies, but no Tony. With bated breath the team waits, Rachel still fighting to go after her brother.

“Come on Stark.” Natasha mutters over the comms as the fiery blast comes towards the portal, Thor and Cap share a look and nod.

“Close it.” The heavy voice of Cap filters through and Rachel renews her fighting and screaming, tears streaming down her face. Natasha takes a deep breath and pushes the scepter in to touch the Tesseract before pulling it back, the light from the Tesseract cutting off and the portal starts to collapse, with Rachel’s screams and cries filling the comlink. Just as the portal closes completely the form of Tony passes through in just enough time, though not slowing down, in fact gaining speeds as he plummets towards the Earth.

“Son of a gun!” Cap’s voice fills with astonishment and excitement.

“He’s not slowing.” Thor states as Rachel break free of him and goes to go after her brother just as Hulk jumps out and catches Tony before sliding down a building as they all convene on the two, Hulk shuks Tony off of his shoulder as Thor takes off his helmet as Rachel sheds her own suit.

“Tony.” She mutters her voice filled with desperate hope her hand shaking as she reaches for his face, they all thought Tony was dead, and that cause even more rage to well up in Hulk as he throws his head back and roars, starling Tony into the conscious world.

“Wha?! The Hell! What just happened? Please tell me no one kissed me!” Tony says looking around wildly.

“Tony!” Rachel excitedly jumps on her brother’s form, suit or no, he was alive and she was happy.

“We won.” Cap says seconds later, letting Tony wrap his arms around his weeping sister.

“Alright. Hey. Alright, great job guys. Say, um, let’s not come in tomorrow. Let’s just take a day. Have you ever tried Shawarma? There is a Shawarma joint two blocks from here. I don’t know what it is, but I want to try it.” Rachel laughs past her tears and kisses Tony’s cheek.

“We are not done yet.” Thor says looking up at Stark Tower.

“Shawarma after.” Tony states with a nod as Rachel and Steve help him up. Loki crawls out of the crater, breathless and in pain, he feels stares on his head and looks up, all of the Avengers, save Rachel, were pointing weapons at him, all thoroughly pissed off.

“If it’s, all the same, I’ll take that drink now.” Loki tries to smile a little, as Rachel rolls her eyes and the Hulk snorts at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'M ALIVE!!!! And I had such issues getting through this, the first time I've gone just a big one, with so many people x.x ugh! But It's over with and now ready for your consumption! I do hope you enjoy it!!!!!! BYE!!!!!!!

Much Love,

Nalla (Sarina, Nyx w/e) <3 :3


End file.
